


Nabídka, která se neodmítá

by AliNasweter



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Poor Life Choices, Sasori-centric, Some Humor
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2018-11-30 21:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11472423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliNasweter/pseuds/AliNasweter
Summary: Sasoriho příběh: cesta od osamělého zběhlého ninji k zločinci plně oddanému své organizaci.





	1. Chapter 1

„Eh, kdy naposledy jsem narazil na něco, co by stálo byť jen za pohled umělce?“ Poetické otázky vyřčené do vyprahlé pouště, to bylo něco, v čem se stal Sasori postupem času expertem. Měl jen lehké oblečení; šlo poznat, že k nikomu nepatří a není nijak speciálně vybaven pro potenciální problémy, což mu značně hrálo do karet, protože tak nikdo nemohl ani v nejmenším předpokládat, že i přes vzhled roztomilého dítěte a zdánlivou nevinnost umí vzít věci do svých rukou a na pár chvil se stát fanatickým šílencem.

Vyhovující.

Byl typickým občanem Písečné vesnice, dlouhé černé kalhoty jej chránily před ostrým větrem a pískem, ruce mu od zápěstí až nad lokty zakrývaly obvazy. Ruce byly důležité. Ruce byly všechno, čím kdy byl. Jeho ruce mohly za všechno, pod co se kdy podepsal. Kráčel pomalu a velmi úsporně; čekala ho dlouhá cesta, do nejbližší vesnice to po svých trvalo víc než den a on měl jen trochu vody.

Když se mu přímo před očima objevil anděl, myslel si, že trpí přeludy. Nebylo by to poprvé, co se při dlouhé cestě pouští dostal do takového stavu, přece jen byl pouhým člověkem a slunce jej ovlivňovalo stejně jako všechny ostatní. Hlava ho nebolela a vzhledem k ne tak velké vzdálenosti od své poslední přestávky shledal, že se cítí příliš odpočatý, příliš svěží na to, aby mohl mít halucinace.

Ale… anděl?

Ono stvoření, které se nad ním tak elegantně vznášelo, jakoby vycítilo jeho zmatek. Žena, krásná žena se smutnýma očima a květinou v modrých vlasech, roztáhla ruce, jako by chtěla obejmout celou poušť, a klidně pronesla: „Vesnice za tvými zády byla zničena za pouhou noc, jak tvrdí zvěsti. Jsi to ty, Sasori z Červených písků, kdo za tím stojí?“

Jak otravná existence. Takhle si anděly nepředstavoval. Kdyby mělo dostat slovo jeho dětinské já, zcela jistě by se rozhořčil nad tím, že si anděl vůbec dovoluje mít papírová křídla. Že si dovoluje mu cokoli vyčítat. On taky nikomu nevyčítal svůj život, a že měl seznam, který by rád na někoho hodil a zbavil se tak celoživotní tíhy.

Dostalo slovo jeho dospělé a obezřetné já.

„A ty jsi kdo?“ zeptal se s přimhouřenýma očima, zčásti kvůli zrníčkům písku, zčásti kvůli podezření nadcházejícího souboje. Ne, že by chtěl bojovat s andělem, ale racionální část jeho mozku už mu dávno stihla připomenout, že tahle ženská měla k těm nádherným stvořením velice daleko, ať už měla křídla nebo ne.

Byla starší než on, což snad mohl být důvod, proč se tvářila tak klidně a vypočítavě, a Sasorimu se už zcela automaticky začala vařit krev v žilách. Nepovažoval se za agresivního člověka, dokud mu někdo ostentativně nezačal dávat najevo, že mládí by mělo mlčet a přihlížet. Uměl mlčet jen v případě, že ho k mlčení nikdo nevyzýval či nenutil, což tento případ nebyl.

„Přišla jsem tě přizvat k Akatsuki,“ řekla mu žena klidně, Sasoriho nepřátelským tónem ani v nejmenším znepokojena. Taky neměla proč; nemohla mít tušení, že kdyby Sasori chtěl, tak by ji z nebe dostal jediným pohybem zápěstí. Musela se tam nahoře cítit v bezpečí.

„Akatsuki?“ zopakoval, ať už kvůli skutečné zvědavosti, nebo jen pro získání trochy času navíc. „O těch jsem nikdy neslyšel.“ Ať to znamená cokoli.  
„Pro dosažení našeho cíle potřebujeme tvé síly. Pojď tedy a propůjči nám své schopnosti.“

Čekal hodně věcí, ale s lehkým pobavením musel sám sobě přiznat, že něco tak směšného ani zdaleka nepředpokládal. Jedno musel uznat, byla hezky přímočará a pravděpodobně nebyl první ani poslední, koho se ten den snažila naverbovat. Nevesele se zasmál.

„Jsi trochu drzá, nemyslíš?“ zeptal se řečnicky, v očích se mu zablýsklo.

„Akatsuki výměnou za tvé služby nabídne ochranu, tobě, tuláckému ninjovi.“ Ach, kdyby to jen neřekla jako urážku, snad by se nad tím i zamyslel. Tulácký ninja. Byl příliš ješitný na to, aby tohle nechal bez trestu. Žena se náhle snesla k zemi, její andělská křídla zmizela. Kolem dvojice se rozvířily desítky papírků. Sasori se obezřetně rozhlížel, připraven na jakkoli zákeřný útok, a ani si při strachu z obyčejných lístků nepřipadal paranoidně. Ta žena vypadala tak jistá a klidná.

„Dokud budeš dělat svou práci, nikdo se nebude plést do toho, co děláš ve svém volném čase,“ dodala žena monotónně.

„Vskutku,“ zhořka se usmál. „To zní jako dobrá nabídka. Vlastně zní velmi dobře, ale…“ nechal větu vyznít do prázdna, jak už si za dlouhé dny o samotě zvykl, a sáhl pro svitek. Hodil ho před sebe a jedním rychlým pohybem jej rozvinul.

„Co to děláš?“ zeptala se ta žena klidně, její hlas neprokazoval, že by snad byla schopná jakýchkoli emocí. Rozčilovalo ho to, dokonce víc, než by byl ochoten sám sobě přiznat.

„Hodlám ti ukázat, že jsem schopný se chránit sám,“ odvětil temně. „Vypadá to, že mám dneska štěstí,“ pokračoval, zatímco se kolem něj zdvihal prach a tajil tak záhadné ženě, k čemu mu onen svitek vůbec byl. „Ta poslední vesnice mě velice zklamala,“ nepřestával Sasori, zatímco se prach usadil a žena v plášti tak dostala výhled na obrovskou loutku třetího Kazekage, poslušně čekající na příkazy svého loutkáře. „Ale vypadá to, že jsem narazil na skvělý materiál. Máš rozhodně důvod k radosti, dostaneš se do mé sbírky.“

Přesně tohle byl ten moment, kdy Sasoriho soupeři obvykle docházelo, že nemá čest s nevinným dítětem, kterým se zdál být. Jeho velké hnědé oči, ty, které si uměly získat srdce chladnokrevných zločinců, když to bylo třeba, v sobě náhle měly temnotu, sobecký chtíč, bezohlednost.

Zaútočil jako první.

Přestal po nějaké době počítat, kolikrát už si myslel, že tu ženskou dostal… že ji Kazekage dostal. Tolikrát se mu před očima rozletěla na spousty papírků, až se málem znovu přiklonil ke své první teorii, tedy že měl velmi silné halucinace, nebo té druhé, že měl skutečně co dělat s pravým andělem.

Teprve potom, když se zničehonic zformovala postava těsně za jeho zády, věděl, že nemá čest ani s přeludem, ani s andělem.

Nezaútočila, a Sasoriho by to snad i urazilo, kdyby jí zároveň nebyl tak vděčný. Nehnul se ani o centimetr, aby jí nedal důvod k útoku. Nepamatoval si, kdy naposledy mu za zády stál někdo tak blízko. Obvykle si k sobě nikoho nepouštěl, obvykle neměl nejmenší problém se lidem vyhýbat, ať už na ulici nebo v boji. Poslední úder stále nepřicházel a Sasori, jehož loutka byla příliš daleko na to, aby ho mohla v případě potřeby ochránit, se pomalu otočil, aby svému osudu čelil tváří v tvář.

Zírala mu do očí bez mrknutí, stále tak klidná a vypočítavá. Nevypadala ani, že by jí boj dělal nějaké problémy, nebyla zadýchaná, její tváře byly stále bledé a oči matné, zatímco on ztěžka dýchal a bylo mu příšerné horko. Sasori čistě pro dobro své pověsti doufal, že tady právě neskládá zbraně před sprostým klonem z papíru.

„Prohrál jsem,“ řekl, dbaje na to, aby jeho hlas neprozradil to, co cítil, co si myslel. Strach, zmatek, nejistota. Zabije ho? Byl jí vydán na milost a ona to moc dobře věděla. To, že ho stále držela v pozoru, od ní nebylo moc pěkné, ale co by mohl čekat od někoho, komu ještě před chvilkou vyhrožoval, že z ní udělá loutku? Nemyslel to jako výhrůžku, ovšem že ne. Byla to pocta, stát se nástrojem geniálního loutkáře, ale to spousta lidí nechápala. Dokud se nestali jeho loutkami, samozřejmě. „Přišel jsem o své právo volby,“ dodal.

Bylo to takové decentní mávnutí bílou vlaječkou.

„Jsi chápavější, než jsem si myslela,“ odvětila modrovlasá žena s jemným náznakem úsměvu. Sasori měl podezření, že se mu vysmívá; kdo by nebyl chápavý, kdyby mu pár centimetrů od obličeje nezírala do očí sama smrt? Bylo asi nad slunce jasné, že by volil jiná slova, kdyby jen od ní stál trochu dál, kdyby jen nebyla jeho loutka tak děsivě daleko. Připadal si před ní téměř jako nahý, zranitelný jako novorozeně. Uvnitř něj se prala hrdost s ponížením.

„Jen chci vidět, jak vypadá zbytek Akatsuki,“ pronesl ležérně a doufal, že mu srdce nebuší tak hlasitě, jako se mu zdálo. „Stejně jako tvé jutsu mi to dává naději, že bych mohl narazit konečně na to umění, které tak dlouho hledám.“ Nemohl si dovolit vypadnout z role, což? Byl umělec.

„Neměla bych takové naděje, být na tvém místě, chlapče,“ povzdychla si žena a od Sasoriho odstoupila. „Ale pokud je to důvod, který tě k nám přivede, nemám výhrad.“

Nevěděl, jestli je její náhlá důvěra (otočila se k němu zády a vedla jej pryč z pouště) důkazem její dobromyslnosti nebo naivity, navzdory svému původnímu plánu (udělat si z ní loutku) se však rozhodl, že vyčká - že se setká s těmi Akatsuki, kvůli kterým se právě nechal ponížit. Chtějí po něm jeho umění, to on může nabídnout, a nabídne ho rád.

Jeho umění je věčné, on ne. Tím, že se tak poraženě plouží za ženou v tom směšném plášti (bude ho muset nosit taky?!), se jen vlastně snaží trošku prodloužit svůj vlastní život, a těžko může ohrnovat nos nad nějakou vyšší ochranou, když ho porazila pouhá žena s pomocí pár kousků papíru, tudíž to bude muset nějak vydržet. Alespoň do té doby, dokud se mu nepovede zvěčnit i sám sebe.


	2. Chapter 2

Žena s ním dalších pár hodin nepromluvila a jeho podezření, že je to pouhý klon, se o to víc zvětšovalo. Od jeho ponižující rezignace uběhlo dost času, už dávno sešli z pouště a kráčeli po vyšlapané cestičce lesem. Vlhký vzduch jej navzdory úlevě od vyhřátého písku nepříjemně mrazil a on si čas od času promnul holé paže. Tady to neznal, ještě nikdy tady nebyl. Žena se po něm ještě ani jednou neotočila, kráčela pořád stejně a bez jediného zakolísání.

„Jak se jmenuješ?“ zeptal se jí. Žena se náhle zastavila a Sasori, který si od ní udržoval bezpečných šest metrů, se prudce zastavil, připraven čelit jakékoli reakci. Modrovlasá kunoichi se zlehka usmála a Sasori si všiml, jak ty zlaté oči zněžněly, jak jí úsměv sluší. Bylo jisté, že se nesmála často.

„Jsem Konan,“ odvětila tiše. „Omlouvám se, že jsem se hned nepředstavila. Když jsem tě potkala, tvé jméno už jsem znala.“

„Kdo ti o mně řekl?“ snad nešlo poznat, jak ho to děsilo. Ne, že by hrál na nenápadnost, koneckonců za sebou nechával zničené vesnice a vyděšené přeživší, ale že ji poslali speciálně pro něj… to nebylo moc příjemné vědomí. Možná ho monitorovali už déle, sledovali jeho činnost, analyzovali jeho taktiky boje, možná proto Konan nebyla překvapená, když jí předvedl pýchu svého umění, samotného třetího Kazekage. Byl zvyklý, že kdykoli ukázal své loutky, soupeři jen zalapali po vzduchu a on tak získal převahu. Kdyby o něm nic nevěděla, vyhrál by. Určitě.

Podvodnice jedna.

„Naše organizace je teprve v počátcích, a náš zdroj nám dodává jen jména schopných ninjů. Patříš k nim, to by ti mělo stačit,“ řekla, z její tváře se vytratil úsměv a ona zase zněla jako stroj, neosobně a bezcitně. Možná špatně volil slova.

„Nemůžeš po mně přece chtít, abych tě slepě následoval, když ani nevím, k čemu potřebujete mé schopnosti. Jsem umělec,“ řekl uraženě, div že si nedupl. „Nechci žít v nevědomosti, k čemu bylo mé umění využito. Nedovedu tvořit pro někoho, kdo mi pak ani neřekne, čeho jsem byl součástí.“

Byla to zčásti pravda, zčásti sprostá manipulace. Konan se k němu opět otočila, zlaté oči málem vrhaly blesky a Sasori se nejen že znovu zastavil, pro jistotu ještě couvnul.

„Sám jsi přiznal svou porážku a vzdal ses práva volby,“ zasyčela na něj. „Chceš vzít zpět své slovo, loutkáři?“ ačkoli mluvila tiše, z jejího hlasu řvala smrt. Sasori si to ani nestihl uvědomit, automaticky padl do role, která ho v drtivé většině případů zachránila před jistou smrtí.

Jeho oči se snad zázrakem ještě zvětšily, zaleskly se, dokonce se zdálo, že se o pár centimetrů zmenšil. Jestli tohle fungovalo na lakomé majitele hotelů, kteří ho pak nechali přespat v teple a suchu zadarmo, muselo to zabrat i na obyčejnou ženu.

„Samozřejmě že ne, mé slovo stále trvá. To, že jsem se vzdal práva volby, neznamená, že mě přestalo zajímat, ke komu se mám přidat a proč,“ vyhrkl a nevinně zamrkal.

Zamračila se na něj jako čert. Dobře, asi to nebude tak jednoduché. Konan jeho lest prokoukla příliš rychle. Dokonce i jeho babička, která ho znala lépe než kdokoli jiný, mu na to pokaždé skočila.

„Nepokoušej své štěstí, loutkáři,“ pronesla temně. „Vzala jsem tvou rezignaci a nezkřivila ti jediný vlásek na hlavě, to je laskavost, pro kterou bys u kohokoli jiného musel žadonit na kolenou. Já se smilovala. Takhle se mi odvděčíš?“ přiblížila se k němu a Sasori, který věděl, že je zbytečné se bránit bez svitku i s ním, jen čekal, co se stane. Konan se zastavila jen kousek od něj. „Jsi schopný a neobyčejný shinobi,“ řekla. Sasori překvapeně zamrkal, čekal nějakou urážku či ránu do čelisti, cokoli spíš než kompliment. „Naše organizace tě považuje za výjimečného a poskytuje ti šanci konat ve svém zájmu pod jejich ochranou, a to jen za malou protislužbu. Jsi silný jen s kusem dřeva před sebou, máš spoustu slabostí a jsi stále ještě dítě. Máš se co učit a rozhodně nejsi v postavení, kdy bys mohl vyjednávat.“

Kruci, ale že jí to najednou mluví.

Ztěžka polkl a pečlivě vážil slova.

„Takže nesmím vědět, o co se vaše… naše organizace snaží?“ zeptal se opatrně, dávaje důraz na to, že už se dávno považuje za právoplatného člena. „Chtěl jsem znát její cíl jen proto-…“

Konan ho umlčela pouhým mávnutím ruky.

„Tuhle informaci nejsem oprávněna ti poskytnout,“ odpověděla znovu tím jemným hlasem. Zírala mladšímu ninjovi do očí, hledala v těch absurdně nevinných kukadlech další lest. Její ženské a křehké nitro se hnusilo toho, jak se chová k nezkušenému mláděti, její tvrdé a nekompromisní já však trvalo na svém. Ten před ní nebyl zdaleka tak nevinný, jako se dělal. Chápala, že svým vzhledem si získal spoustu věcí a neměla mu za zlé, že toho zneužíval. Sama kolikrát využila toho, že je ženou.

„Takže mému členství bude ještě něco předcházet?“ pokračoval Sasori opatrně.

„Rituál,“ přikývla Konan a zcela lhostejná k tomu, jak pouhým slovem vyděsila loutkáře téměř k smrti, pokračovala v dlouhé cestě a přísahala si, že jestli se ten kluk zeptá, ‚kdy už tam budem‘, obalí ho papírem a do úkrytu pošle poštou.


	3. Chapter 3

Velice si dával záležet, aby na něm nešlo poznat, jak se mu do té vlhké polorozpadlé jeskyně nechtělo. Po dalších dvou hodinách chůze v lese měl úplně ledové ruce a nebyl si jistý, jestli při bůhvíjak dlouhé cestě jeskyní nezmrzne. Byl zvyklý na neustálé vedro, neúnavné slunce, štiplavá zrnka písku a stojící vzduch.

Konan jen otráveně protočila panenky. Poslali ji pro schopného shinobi, mistra loutkáře, postrach Suny, a ona přivede ufňukané dítě. A pravděpodobně i nemocné, jestli to tak půjde dál. Povzdychla si a otočila se k němu čelem: „Nebudeš tam dlouho. Jdi.“ Sasori sebou trhnul, jako by se zalekl toho, jestli náhodou své myšlenky nevyslovil nahlas, ale poslechl ji bez protestů a do jeskyně vešel.

Zima, tma, ticho.

A najednou úplné temno.

Když se mu zrak konečně vrátil, téměř litoval, že oči vůbec otevíral. Nebo zavřené vůbec nebyly? Kde byl? Co se stalo? A proč ho tak příšerně bolela… ach. Tak proto ho ta ženská pouštěla první. Dobře, asi by nešel tak ochotně, kdyby ho varovala, že má v plánu ho praštit po hlavě, ale stejně.

Konan se nad něj naklonila.

„Měl už jsi být dávno vzhůru,“ sykla na něj, jako by mu opravdu vyčítala, že byl tak dlouho v bezvědomí. „Nejsi moc zvyklý na rány, co?“ zeptala se a navzdory nadzvednutému obočí a nevěřícnému pohledu její hlas zněl soucitně. Brala automaticky v úvahu, že pro ninju je třeba větší rána proto, aby docela ztratil vědomí o světě, ale Sasori se zhroutil, jako by mu na hlavu pustila celou skálu. Už se bála, že ho opravdu zabila, když se loutkář začal ošívat a cosi mručet.

Oči se mu ve sporém světle louče leskly a on vypadal o pár let mladší. To jí moc nepomáhalo. Tentokrát si loutkář neřekl, že hodlá využít svého vzhledu, tentokrát byl opravdu vyděšený a to se mu pravděpodobně nezamlouvalo.

„Nejsem,“ přiznal Sasori ponuře. Když dostal při boji ránu, bral to jako selhání nejtěžšího kalibru. Jakmile se k němu někdo dostane, končí. Musel vypadat opravdu nešťastně, protože mu ta žena podala ruku a pomohla mu na nohy. Odmítl by ji, kdyby si byl jistý, že dokáže vstát sám. Hrdě se narovnal a znechuceně se rozhlédl po vlhké jeskyni.

„Barbarské přivítání,“ poznamenal. Konan se uchichtla a postrčila ho před sebe.

„Už tě nepraštím,“ ujistila ho, když odmítal jít před ní. „Potřebovala jsem tě vyřazeného jen pro vstupní heslo, teď už jsi neškodný.“ Pravděpodobně ho to mělo uklidnit, ale z nějakého důvodu jej to vyděsilo ještě víc.

„Neškodný?“ zopakoval. A naprosto určitě mu ani trošku nepřeskočil hlas.

„Ano. Teď, kdyby ses ukázal nedůvěryhodným, už pro nás nejsi hrozbou. Odtud by ses sám nikdy nedostal.“ Proč ta ženská zněla tak otravně klidně? Právě tady mluvila o potenciální smrti geniálního umělce a nehnula ani brvou. On by brvou hnul, kdyby nebyl ztuhlý strachem. Nesnášel jeskyně, tmu, a zimu ještě víc než tmu a jeskyně dohromady.

Pokračovali v chůzi dalších pár minut. Kdyby se měl Sasori řídit ztuhlostí vlastních končetin a chladem, který ho pomalu sžíral zaživa, tipnul by si, že je pod zemí přinejmenším celou věčnost. Konečně vyšli z úzké chodby přímo do obrovské síně, pokud se tak prostor uprostřed ničeho dal nazvat, ale protože byl osvětlený loučemi ze všech stran a tak celkově působil o něco reprezentativněji než zbytek podzemí, pravděpodobně to nějaká síň byla.

„Nečekal jsem, že by Akatsuki konali v zájmu zákona, ale že je to až takhle zlé?“ ušklíbl se. Asi bude mít čest s něčím, co zákon snáší hůř než pouze nedobře, když je potřeba se kvůli tomu uchylovat do podzemí.

„Když se akce nepovede, je třeba se na pár dní zahrabat,“ přikývla Konan. „Někdy jsou nutné i měsíce v naprostém utajení. Je to dobře zásobovaná skrýš. Vydržela by roky.“

„Měsíce? Roky? V téhle zimě?“ zopakoval nevěřícně a preventivně si stanovil pravidlo, že jestli by se mu nějaká potenciální akce v budoucnu neměla povést, raději se na místě oddělá, než aby se kvůli tomu musel skrývat v téhle hrobce.

„Rituál bude zároveň tvou zkouškou.“

Nutí ho přidat se k nim a pak mají ještě nějaké podmínky? Do čeho se to proboha dostal.

„To bylo rychlé,“ ozval se hlas zdánlivě odnikud, a zatímco Konan se bez pochyb otočila k onomu zdroji hlasu, Sasori se sotva udržel, aby nevyskočil z kůže. „Buďto nebyl boj třeba, nebo to byl velmi krátký boj,“ pokračoval ten hluboký hlas. Zněl stejně chladně a netečně jako Konan. To se z něj taky stane stroj? A ještě stroj v příšerném plášti. Kdyby věděl, co ho čeká, vůbec by ráno nevylézal z postele.

Mají tady vůbec postele?

„Vítej, Sasori z Červených písků, mistře loutkáři,“ obrátil se ten hlas k němu a červenovlasý ninja, když po chvilce mžourání do tmy zjistil, že onen záhadný hlas má skutečného majitele, se hrdě narovnal. Na svůj titul byl jaksepatří pyšný, co si bude nalhávat. Muž se k němu pomalu přibližoval, Sasori mu však stále neviděl do tváře. „Pokud jsi hoden členství Akatsuki, přežiješ. Pokud ne, zemřeš. Je to jednoduché.“

Ale prokrista. Proč museli být všichni tak melodramatičtí? Byla mu čím dál větší zima, mimochodem.

„Itachi,“ promluvil ten muž znovu. „Můžeme začít.“

Sasoriho znovu pohltila temnota, tentokrát si však byl jistý, že mu ránu do hlavy nikdo nedal. Dal si totiž záležet, aby se k té zákeřné kunoichi znovu neotočil zády. Temno kolem něj se rázem rozplynulo a před ním stanul další muž. Jeho oči rudě zářily, výraz měl naprosto kamenný. Byl to ten, kdo jej před chvilkou připravoval na smrt?

„Akasuna no Sasori,“ kývl ten muž. Nebylo v tom žádné uznání, znechucení, nebyla v tom jediná kapka emoce a loutkář se div znovu uraženě nečepýřil, kdyby ho tak nefascinovalo to okolí, které se každým slovem cizince měnilo do jiných tvarů. Ze všech stran na něj hladově zírali havrani. Nebo to byly vrány? Nikdy se to nenaučil rozeznávat. „Jsi ještě velmi mladý,“ pokračoval ten muž naproti němu a Sasori si odfrkl. Ten má co říkat, kolik mu tak může být, dvacet?

„Kdo jsi?“ zeptal se. Začínal být netrpělivý, tyhle iluze už ho začínaly unavovat. Tak strašně nerad čekal, a nemusel mu zrovna nikdo vyhrožovat smrtí. Ať ho podrobí té záhadné zkoušce a dají mu konečně pokoj s těmi cavyky, ztráceli tady čas, který Sasori neměl.

„Mé jméno není důležité,“ odvětil ten muž. Sasori přimhouřil oči. Měl Sharingan, byl to Uchiha. Jednoduché. To asi vysvětlovalo, proč najednou stál na červeném obláčku a kolem něj bylo černo.

„Členství Akatsuki není něco, co se rozdává na potkání,“ pokračoval Uchiha stejným tónem. „Musíš ukázat, že jsi hoden.“

„K věci,“ zavrčel Sasori znovu a muž naproti němu se k loutkářově zlosti lehce pousmál.

„Jsi nerozvážný, netrpělivý, mladý a příliš nezkušený,“ vyčetl mu a mladší ninja si cosi zabručel pod nos. „To vše se tady změní. Ještě před tréninkem, úkoly a naplnění našeho cíle je však třeba zajistit tvou loajalitu.“

Teď z něj ještě chtějí mít psa?

„Jistě víš, že to, v čem právě teď oba dva jsme, je genjutsu,“ pokračoval muž. „Mezi námi je teď jeden rozdíl; já můžu kdykoli zmizet nebo tuhle techniku ovlivnit či rovnou zrušit. Ty nemůžeš vůbec nic.“

Sasori ani nemrkl. Výhrůžek už měl za dnešní den po krk.

„Můžeš tady být do konce věků a mě to nebude stát vůbec nic. Loajalita je pro tajnou organizaci s jistým vyšším cílem bohužel nepostradatelná věc. Je to podmínka fungování. V případě, že bys byl zadržen, mučen, vyslýchán, vystaven všemožnému utrpení, ti není ani v nejmenším dovoleno se o Akatsuki jediným slovem zmínit, a kdyby ses zmínil, ani fakt, že bys nebyl ve své pravé mysli, tě neomlouvá. Jsi jeden z nás, Sasori. V momentě, kdy jsi zadržen bez možnosti úniku, přestáváš být jedním z nás. I přes nezkušenost a mládí jsi chápavý a učíš se rychle. Nemusím ti proto ukazovat, co by se stalo, kdybys své bratrstvo zaprodal, nemám pravdu?“

Sasori malátně přikývl. Celá tahle technika ho zmáhala. Jak dlouho tady byli? Den, dva?

Najednou se obláček pod jeho nohama rozpustil a on bolestivě dopadl na kolena. Zima s ním otřásla ještě víc.

„Dal sis načas,“ rýpla si Konan, ale nemluvila k loutkáři, její slova mířila k tvořiteli té zákeřné techniky. „Vždycky ti stačily tři vteřiny, dneska to máš za sedm.“

„Vteřiny?“ zasípal Sasori na zemi. Jemu už snad definitivně přeskočilo.

„Vteřiny,“ přitakala Konan a znovu jej vytáhla na nohy.  
Uchiha neodpověděl, a jakmile na něj kývnul muž, jehož tvář Sasori stále nespatřil, okamžitě zmizel. Byli znovu tři.

„Jsi silnější, než vypadáš,“ řekla Konan tiše. „Sedm vteřin v Itachiho genjutsu je docela výkon. Peine?“ otočila se k muži ve stínu a čekala na jeho ortel.

„Bude potřebovat tvrdý trénink,“ řekl muž, Pein, jak si nechal říkat, a mávl rukou, čímž Konan i Sasoriho propustil. „Ale to každý. Vezmi ho ke Kakuzemu.“


	4. Chapter 4

Kakuzu byl, jak mladý loutkář brzy zjistil, dalším rekrutem, pokud se to tak dalo říct. Podle hojících se pohmožděnin pravděpodobně nepřišel tak dobrovolně, jako se tvářil. Sasori si sedl na nejbližší kámen a zhluboka vydechl. Genjutsu. Nesnášel genjutsu.

„Sebrali tě z akademie nebo rovnou z pouště?“ promluvil ten zahalený muž, jeho hluboký hlas se rozlehl po jeskyni a Sasori k němu vzhlédl s nefalšovaným hněvem v očích, nevěda, jestli se má bránit té narážce na věk, nebo připomínce na fakt, jak je jednoduché poznat, odkud pochází. Neměl čelenku, ale byl dost nalehko, a navíc by se hodně divil, kdyby na něm nešla několikadenní cesta pískem poznat.

„U organizací je pochopitelné, že se ohlíží spíše po mladších členech. Teda bylo to pochopitelné, dokud jsem nepotkal tebe,“ odvětil zlehka. Nebylo to nic moc, ale lepší, než mlčet. Ninja se chraptivě zasmál. Byl to děsivý a neveselý zvuk.

Zavládlo mezi nimi ticho. K Sasoriho vzteku ten muž vypadal klidně, a jeho začínali klidní lidé skutečně rozčilovat, Konan počínaje, Peinem a Itachim konče.

I tak ho ale potěšilo, když se hned v příštím nevyděsil k smrti sám, jelikož člověk těžko zůstane v klidu, ať už má nervy z oceli nebo želé, když se mu před očima vyloupne ze země nějaká podivná masožravá kytka. Inu, to by nebylo nic divného, kdyby ta kytka neměla tvář, ruce i nohy a ještě k tomu nemluvila.

„Myslím, že už není třeba si hrát na tajemné,“ řekla bílá polovina jeho tváře. „Chtěl jsem vás tady přivítat, už to chtělo novou krev.“

„Doslova,“ zavrčela černá půlka tváře.

„Neposlouchejte ho. Je morbidní,“ usmála se ta bílá děsivě. „Jsem Zetsu-…“

Z vedlejší chodby se ozval křik a rostlinného muže tak vyrušil.

„Ach,“ usmál se o chvilku později. „To je další nováček. Je trochu temperamentnější, což rozhodně není jeho plus, ale to se zlepší. Věřím, že už jste se potkali s Itachim?“

Zatracený Uchiha? Potkali.

„Ten kluk to schytal hůř,“ zazubil se černý Zetsu prohnaně. „Šel pro něj Itachi s Kisamem, to není něco, co bych komukoli přál. A teď si genjutsu prožívá znovu. Jestli se nezblázní, má šanci se stát seriózním ninjou,“ dokončila bílá dobromyslně. „Se třemi se už dá o něco lépe pracovat. Ach,“ otočil se k Sasorimu. „Tvůj způsob boje je velmi elegantní, loutkáři,“ řekl a vážně pokýval hlavou. „Avšak nepříliš účinný, když dojde na pěsti. Bylo to nefér, Konan měla prakticky volný den.“

Zrudnul? Určitě nezrudnul. Jestli ano, tak možná kvůli vzteku, nikoli studu. On se nestyděl. Sasori neměl důvod se stydět. Ne.

Kakuzu se uchechtl. Chyba. Připoutal pozornost.

„Tvůj boj s Peinem jsem si skutečně užíval. Jen bylo od začátku jasné, že s tím přístupem, kterým jsi znám už několik desítek let, nemáš šanci vyhrát. Jsi chytrý, ale je velmi snadné tě rozčílit,“ pravil Zetsu klidně.

Vzápětí přišel o hlavu.

Sasori se div leknutím nevsákl do kamene, jak jej ten prudký a neuvěřitelně rychlý pohyb vyděsil. Hlava nebohého muže se zastavila až o protější stěnu a Sasori by byl mnohem klidnější, kdyby u toho šílence s divnýma očima neseděl tak blízko. A on ho ještě před pár minutami provokoval. Musel se úplně zbláznit.

Hlava v koutku si jen povzdychla.

„Jako bych to neříkal,“ řekla bílá půlka smutně. Pak se bez jediného dalšího slova vsákla do země, stejně jako zbytek těla. Loutkář mezitím domlouval vlastnímu srdci, aby zpomalilo tempo, a sliboval si, že si bude dávat sakra pozor na jazyk.

„Hn!“ vyštěkl kdosi od vchodu do jejich malé čekárny. Loutkář, ponížen svým vlastním strachem, se rozhodl, že už nedá najevo jakékoli další emoce. Připadal si jako idiot. Nově příchozí však k jeho velké úlevě jako idiot i vypadal. Dobře, neměl nic proti blondýnám, ba naopak, bylo to slušivé, ale měl spíš radši křehké květinky, na které platily sladké nesmysly, ne mužatky. Ty byly nebezpečné. Tahle ještě k tomu mluvila jako chlap a-…

„Je tady tma, hn,“ zabručel nováček a přimhouřil oči. „To si tady mám sednout do řady jak tihle dva ubožáci? Uchiho! Rekrutují, jak kdyby šlo o záchranu světa, a pak nechají čekat v hnusný jeskyni. Ztrácím tady mládí,“ brblal.

On to byl chlap, došlo Sasorimu po chvilce, když si cizince lépe prohlédl. Dobrá tedy.

„Vás sem taky přitáhl ten žralok? Je to pořádná obluda, teda. I když těch je v týhle sebrance víc, jak vidím, co ty seš zač, hn?“

Sasori se beze slova posunul tak, aby byl zády úplně přilepený ke zdi, kdyby náhodou lítaly další hlavy. Kakuzu se však ani nehnul, snad litoval svého dřívějšího výbuchu, snad mu stačil jenom jeden za den. Blonďák, zcela lhostejný k potenciálnímu nebezpečí, maskovanému muži přestal věnovat pozornost a otočil se k Sasorimu, jehož pokusy stát se neviditelným očividně za moc nestály.

Mladík si ho prohlédl od hlavy k patám, podepřel si bradu a jenom cosi zamručel. Jakýchkoli dotazů byl loutkář naštěstí ušetřen, když se ze země znovu vyloupla masožravá kytka. Tentokrát se Sasori pyšně narovnal, že nehnul ani brvou, přičemž prostořeký nováček poskočil na místě a ucouvl o krok dozadu.

„Doufám,“ zazubila se černá polovina tváře dravě, „že jste připraveni. Ačkoli pravděpodobně žijete s vědomím, že vám vzdělání z akademie k životu za hranicemi svých vesnic stačí, není tomu tak.“

Blonďák si odfrkl, Kakuzu ani nemrkl, Sasori nadzvedl obočí.

„Co se snaží říct,“ vecpala se do monologu bílá polovina, „je to, že než začnete s onou výpomocí, díky které jste zde, bude třeba i výcvik. Jistě každý z vás ví o Bingo knize?“ zeptala se.

„Přestaň kroužit okolo a vymáčkni se,“ zavrčel Kakuzu výhružně a Sasori, kdyby jen se stále nebál o svou vlastní hlavu, s ním nemohl souhlasit víc. Nesnášel tohle natahování, nezbytné čekání, stupidní okličky, když každý věděl, co se ta kytka snaží říct.

„Ach, už se k tomu dostávám!“ vztyčil Zetsu ukazováček, přerušením ani v nejmenším rozladěn. „Bingo kniha je takový seznam nukeninů – a nejen jich, na které je vypsána tučná odměna, ať už je přivedete živé či mrtvé. Z naší organizace v ní nikdo není, a tak by to mělo i zůstat, mimochodem, jelikož je to zdroj našich příjmů. Za jednoho nepříliš zdatného chlápka vám vysolí přes šest tisíc, nemluvě o těch silnějších.“

Sasori přestal poslouchat. Kakuzu vypadal, že poslouchat teprve pořádně začal. A ten nový se posadil do koutku, ostentativně zívl a uvelebil se, jako by se chystal ke spánku.


	5. Chapter 5

Sasori tvrdě dopadl na záda, tentokrát se však nestihl ani pořádně rozplesknout po zemi a už na nich ležel po druhé. Zalapal po dechu a loutka, která na něj bezcitně zírala o tři metry dál, se skácela do trávy. Prsty si přitiskl na břicho, znovu se pokusil nadechnout, marně. Před očima se mu dělaly mžitky. Pak ucítil dvě velké ruce, jak ho bez sebemenší námahy zvedají do sedu, hlavu mu tlačí dopředu. Postupně se mu vracel zrak.

Roztřeseně vydechl, v žebrech ho ostře píchlo, ale oproti stavu předtím to byla procházka rájem. Pohlédl na maskovaného ninju a vděčně kývl.

„Děláš pořád tu samou chybu,“ ozval se z dálky nový hlas, klidný a netečný. Loutkář jen cosi zachraptěl, možná se bránil, možná Uchihu proklínal. Kakuzu ho pořád držel v takové poloze, aby se mu do tváří vrátila aspoň trocha barvy, Deidara se opíral o strom a soucitně na červenovlasého kolegu zíral, jelikož byl ještě před půl hodinou na jeho místě a dopadl podstatně hůř. Proti tomu hromotlukovi v masce neměl šanci ani jeden.

Byl to týden, co tady pobýval a nechal se mučit (trénink tomu říkali), a teprve tři dny, co se k nim přidal další nováček. Vlasy měl bílé jako sníh a oči jako fialky, s tím rozdílem, že fialky se nerozzářily při pohledu na krev. Sasori s tím chlapem nechtěl nic mít. Mohl být stejně starý jako on sám, ale i přes svůj nízký věk se koupal v krvi a jeho ruce sebraly víc životů, než by si Sasori dokázal představit. On sice ničil vesnice, ale občané to zpravidla přežili, ty nepotřeboval, jejich smrt by byla naprosto zbytečná. Jeho umění bylo pro pouhé kolemjdoucí prakticky neškodné, minimálně v porovnání s tímhle… stvořením.

Hidan nepotřeboval cvičit boj jako spíš strategii. Sasori dokázal s jistotou říct, že úplný pitomec to nebyl, ale málokdy skutečně nad něčím uvažoval a ještě méně často přemýšlel nad následky svého jednání, což byl pro organizaci, která se nechtěla dostat do bingo knihy, docela problém.

Itachi přešel blíž ke knokautovanému loutkáři a hezky spatra na něj pohlédl.

„A přitom moc dobře víš, co máš udělat,“ řekl zamyšleně. Prohlédl si hromádku dřeva (což byla ještě před chvilkou nebezpečná zbraň) kousek od nich, pak se očima znovu vrátil k Sasorimu. „Chápu, že to není tvoje specializace, ale musíš být připravený na všechno. I na někoho jako je Kakuzu nebo Zetsu, kdo se k tobě dokáže dostat zdola. Dokážeš se chránit s několika loutkami zároveň, ale ani jedna z nich nedovede pokrýt vzduch, natož zemi. Máš moc slabých míst.“

Byly to právě tyhle momenty, kdy se chtěl Sasori urazit a argumentovat tím, že on se jejich takzvaného „pozvání“ do zločinecké organizace ani v nejmenším neprosil, že si vedl skvěle, dokud mu ta šílená ženská s papírovými křídly nezkřížila cestu. Možná by si tentokrát i něco dovolil říct, přestože by hodně riskoval, to by však nesměl lapat po dechu a být rád, že vůbec žije.

Opíral se o Kakuzeho, jako by na tom závisel jeho život, byla to momentálně jediná stabilní a při troše štěstí i bezpečná přítomnost v jeho okolí a on z něj chtěl načerpat tu sílu, aby Uchihovi konečně sklaplo a přestal se na jeho nádherné loutky blbě ušklíbat. A zase se choval jako dítě. Bylo tady příliš mnoho spouštěčů, dospěle se tady nechoval prakticky nikdo, obzvlášť když Itachi odešel a Kisame přestal předstírat, že je vážný a nebezpečný hlídač. Většinou se strhla mela, která připomínala kluky na hřišti, což by se u dospělých ninjů, natož u těch na dráze zločinu, stávat určitě nemělo.

Začalo to přitom poměrně nevinně; Deidara byl proslulý svou averzí jak vůči Uchihovi, tak jeho rybímu partnerovi, ovšem jedině na toho si dokázal troufnout a házel po něm relativně neškodné bomby s výkřiky o sushi a želé.

Fakt, že se na něj řítily výbušné kousky jílu, bral Kisame jako zábavnou kratochvíli, některé odrazil zpátky, zatímco se u toho rozdováděně chechtal, jindy se malým jílovým ptáčkům nevinně vyhýbal a nechal je vybuchovat, zatímco si vypočítával dráhu, na které pyromana chytí a dá mu co proto. Když šlo do tuhého, uchýlil se blonďatý ninja na záda další jílové bomby a poletoval si nad cvičištěm, zatímco Kisame po něm házel šutry a radoval se, kdykoli svého kolegu ve zločinu zasáhl přinejmenším do hlavy.

Hidan nebyl troškař; protože provokatér zásadně neprovokuje druhého provokatéra – je to takové nepsané pravidlo – rozhodl se za svůj cíl považovat Kakuzeho, příležitostně i loutkáře, jelikož i ten se dovedl naštvat, když člověk použil správná slova. Hidan vlastně, jak tak vzpomínal, ještě neměl čest s jediným ninjou, který by se nenechal urazit. U Sasoriho si vytrvalými urážkami vysloužil doživotní nenávist a odpor, tudíž s Kakuzem, který s ním během pár vteřin prorazil pár stromů či zdí, byla o dost větší zábava.


	6. Chapter 6

Sasori obrátil oči v sloup. První mise, hloupá, ne-li přímo stupidní, a oni jsou teď z nějakého důvodu obklíčeni. Proč. Protože Kakuzu umí být i přes tu vyhlášenou inteligenci neuvěřitelný idiot a zbytečně riskuje jen kvůli pár mincím. Tohle je přinejmenším trapné. Za celá léta, co za sebou nechával trosky měst, se nikdy nesetkal s policií. Jenže těžko mohl celou organizaci přesvědčit, že mít na sobě identické kabáty je krapet podezřelé a že to přitáhne pozornost, ať už táhnou mrtvolu nebo sbírají bylinky.

„Identifikujte se!“ zařval jeden z ninjů naproti. Byly časy, kdy by se loutkář zatvářil nevinně a bylo by po všem, ale těžko ze sebe dělat svatého, když měl vedle sebe svého poněkud nápadného partnera.

„Nemají čelenky,“ sykl druhý ninja, nervózně pokukuje po veliteli.

A každým okamžikem to bylo trapnější. Protože přesvědčit všechny o tom, že ta mrtvola na Kakuzeho rameni, ze které mimochodem stále kapala krev, byla jen kamarádem, který trochu přebral, nejspíš nepřipadalo v úvahu.

První útok byl spíš zkusmý než aby mohl představovat jakoukoli výzvu. Sasori ho jednoduše odrazil, zatímco Kakuzu s bručením shodil mrtvolu z ramene (jakýsi mnich to byl) a protáhl si krk.

„Loutkář,“ ušklíbl se velitel policie a Sasori se zakabonil. Ještě slovo a nebude to už jenom Kakuzu, kdo podělal celou misi. Byli v Deštné vesnici teprve něco málo přes dvě hodiny a on už toho měl akorát po krk. Neustálý déšť stranou, jejich mise se podařila, svitky měli, ať už v nich bylo cokoli, jenže pak Kakuzu beze slova odbočil a Sasori, protože nechtěl přijít o hlavu, jej stejně mlčky následoval, a pak si jen zpětně vybavil vyhořelý chrám a agresivního mnicha.

On sám vlastně nebyl ani tolik potřeba, pomyslel si rezignovaně. Kakuzu na všechno stačil sám. Ne, že by se snad loutkář hrnul do jakékoli zbytečné akce, ale donekonečna za to neschopné děcko považován být nechtěl. Dokonce i Deidara už se stihl nějak zapsat a vysloužit si místo v organizaci…

A Sasori vážně netušil, odkdy měl potřebu si to místo vysloužit. On jim přece vůbec nic nedlužil. A nehodlal dělat nic, aspoň dokud to nebude vyloženě a nezbytně nut-

Proč útočí jenom na něj?!

Loutka všechny zbraně odrazila jako nic, ale i tak – ona policie před sebou měla dva lidi v pláštích, z čehož jenom jeden měl přes rameno hozenou mrtvolu. Ten si teď stál hezky vzadu a Sasori aby se tady zdržoval v dešti s bandou pitomců. Kakuzu nechal mrtvolu ležet v kaluži a s kamenným výrazem muže zákona pozoroval. Sasori zůstal pár kroků před ním, pravou ruku lehce zdviženou, lanka připravená poslechnout jakýkoli rozkaz. Loutka vyčkávala.

A pak se na něj vrhli všichni najednou. Poněkud zvláštní způsob, jak zorganizovat útok vycvičených ninjů, pomyslel si loutkář zmateně, když po něm bez jakékoli grácie skočil první z nich. Na tohle jedna loutka stačit nebude, rozhodl se a z rukávu mu vypadl další svitek.  
Z pohybů, na které býval pro jejich eleganci a nenucenost nemálo pyšný, se staly zběsilé úskoky na stranu, z nichž pár bylo jen taktak. Jeden se mu pokusil dostat za záda, ale narazil, a to doslova. Kakuzu byl svým způsobem taková menší skála.

Sasori na tom ještě nebyl tak jistě, aby mohl bez váhání tvrdit, že by tomu věčně zahalenému chlapovi svěřil vlastní život, ale v momentech, kdy neměl na výběr, se mu jeho partner osvědčil už víc než dost. Kakuzu se ani nemusel moc snažit, aby složil další dva protivníky.

Sasori zvládl ten zbytek. Nebo si to alespoň myslel.

  
***

Když se příště probudil, bylo to jen na okamžik, tvář měl celou od mokré hlíny, do očí mu lezla tráva a promočený plášť byl těžší a těžší. Malátně se pokusil pohnout rukou, prsty, jen aby cítil to příjemně známé napětí s chakrových lanek, bezpečnou přítomnost svých dřevěných strážců, ale nemohl hnout ani konečky prstů, natož celou rukou.

Měl něco v krvi, a to něco bylo silnější, než kolik by bylo třeba. Kakuzu nikde.

Druhé probuzení bylo ještě nepříjemnější než to první.

„Kdo tě poslal!“ řvali po něm. Asi zjistili, že zmizely svitky. On je u sebe neměl. Nebo měl? Už si nepamatoval.

O pár relativně neškodných kopanců později se rozhodl, že je načase se ze zajetí dostat. Byl sice konečně v suchu, ale pořád měl na sobě mokré oblečení, i když plášť ležel schumlaný do klubka v rohu výslechové místnosti. Byla mu zima a nedokázal donutit končetiny, aby spolupracovaly.

Kdy se jim povedlo ho dostat?

A kde byl Kakuzu?

Divné bylo, že se tolik nebál, jako se spíš styděl.

Proč se ho ptali, kdo ho poslal, a ne, kde jsou ty svitky? Možná už je měli zpátky. To snad bylo ještě horší. Nedokázal se s nimi dostat ani z vesnice, propána. Takové členství ve zločinecké organizaci dokáže solidně pocuchat sebevědomí.

Sklouzl ze židle na zem a znovu se nechal nakopnout. Připadal si jako loutka bez loutkáře, bezmocná a neschopná pohybu. I když… kdyby byl loutkou, nemohli by ho přiotrávit. Nemohli by ho donutit krvácet, mluvit, nemohli by vůbec nic. Byl by nezranitelný, nesmrtelný, navždy mladý. Žádná únava, hlad a zima.

Lepší než být umělcem, by bylo být uměním samotným.

Před očima se mu míhala jedna barva za druhou, hlasy se vzdalovaly a on si jen vzdáleně uvědomoval, že kopance ani rány neustávaly, naopak, ještě sílily. Necítil je.


	7. Chapter 7

„Nic nevydržíš,“ byla první laskavá slova, která jej přivítala do světa živých. „Jestli mě pobliješ, zabiju tě. Myslím to vážně.“

„Maah,“ osočil se dotčeně. Hlava mu pulzovala bolestí, oči ho štípaly, přestože je měl zavřené, někdo do něj pořád šťouchal a žaludek sebou míchal, jako by se mu v těle vůbec nelíbilo a chtěl zoufale ven. Sasori byl připraven mu vyhovět, ale výhružka ho zavčasu zkrotila.

Přesto se netřásl, když ho obrovské ruce nadzvedávaly, rázně, ale přesto s jakousi opatrností, byly to ruce člověka, který moc dobře věděl, jakou má sílu a co by ta síla mohla provést a loutkář se cítil, i kdyby paradoxně, v bezpečí.

Nehty zaryl do pláště a ještě pevněji zavřel oči, když se mu žaludek už poněkolikáté nebezpečně zhoupl.

„Nedělej scény,“ uslyšel přímo u hlavy, „sotva se tě dotkli. Už jsi v pořádku.“ Jenže Sasori byl všechno, jen ne v pořádku, slyšel barvy a viděl zvuky. „Beztak se ti jenom nechce jít po svých…“ zabručel ten kdosi. Pak barvy utichly, a zvuky zmizely.

***

Kakuzu si loutkáře poněkud neopatrně nadhodil, aby mu neupadl. Byl nepříliš pohodlně zkroucený v jeho náruči, děsivě malý a drobný, a Kakuzu už posté nevěřícně kroutil hlavou, proč by Akatsuki potřebovala nabírat takové děti, nepobíhá snad na světě dost zločinců?

I když jeho hrátky s loutkami byly smrtelné a jeho nitro ne tak čisté, jako si všichni mysleli, pořád to nebyl chlap, z jehož jména by šla hrůza, zatímco když ho porovnal s ostatními… Itachi vyvraždil klan. On sám zabíjel, co si pamatoval. Hidan byl psychopat a byl na to pyšný. Vychutnával si bolest, krev, utrpení. Kdyby Kakuzu nevěděl, co je to ve skutečnosti za idiota, nejspíš by k němu cítil i cosi jako respekt. Dokonce i Deidara, mladý a horlivý a namyšlený, měl už jméno. I kdyby mu říkali jen pyroman nebo terorista, pořád to znělo lépe než mistr loutkář.

Loutkář. Loutky byly pro děti, a tohle takové děcko ještě bylo. Možná byl chytrý, možná i věrný a rozhodně vytrvalý, ale nedokázal být vrahem, když ho k Akatsuki nevázalo nic než jeho pouhý slib.

Konan jim po tréninku prozradila, jak to v boji se Sasorim šlo. Všichni ostatní před souhlasem čistě z principu bojovali, nakonec (když byli poraženi a poníženi) se nechali přemluvit, aby se oficiálně přidali do podsvětí a plnili mise, zatímco si mohli dělat to svoje. Jenže Sasori sám sebe považoval za válečného zajatce. Prohrál v boji a místo, aby si nechal vzít život, jak se s Konan za zády právem obával, nabídl své služby. Z donucení, ze strachu ze smrti, ne kvůli přesvědčení, že ve skupině půjde všechno lépe. Nic od Akatsuki nechtěl a sám jim toho příliš nemohl dát, aby si zajistil, že zůstane živý ještě o trochu déle.

A přesto ninjům z Deštné neřekl ani slovo o jejich vůdci, o tom, proč potřebovali svitek a kdo z nich ho vlastně měl. Neřekl jim nic o svém parťákovi, o cílech jejich organizace, neřekl jim ani své vlastní jméno, přestože trpěl.

A za to, přestože by to Kakuzu nepřiznal ani mučidlech, si možná vysloužil jeho obdiv.

„Obstál,“ řekl, když se konečně dostavil do skrýše a položil mladého ninju na zem. Konan zamrkala.

„To jsem nečekala,“ přiznala po chvíli. „Byla jsem si jistá, že nás zradí při první příležitosti.“

„To my všichni,“ odvětil Itachi klidně. Sám by hlasoval pro rychlou smrt – podezření na Sasoriho narostlo ještě víc, když se dozvěděli, že má jejich loutkář své vlastní špiony. Potom, co na Konan zaútočili ninjové z Písečné, se Pein začal obávat, že si do organizace naverboval agenta. Jelikož ale v jeho službách viděl jisté výhody, rozhodl se s popravou posečkat a místo kunaie do krku navrhl, aby byl Sasori podroben zkoušce. S policisty v Deštné sice domluveni nebyli, ale muži zákona mají o agentech ve službách vesnic svůj vlastní přehled. K Sasorimu se jako k agentovi nechovali.

***

Sasori byl ze začátku poněkud nevrlý, když se dozvěděl, že bolest, kterou si v rukou Deštných ninjů vytrpěl, byla prakticky zbytečná a že byl jediný, kdo byl takové zkoušce podroben, ale časem ho to přešlo, jelikož i on musel přiznat, že když se k němu ostatní chovali lépe, on sám se necítil tak mizerně. Itachi ho přestal mučit při tréninku a skutečně mu začal pomáhat. Byla mezi tím velmi tenká, ale stále ještě rozpoznatelná hranice.

Pein mu dal přednášku o tom, že není moudré před ním něco skrývat, zvlášť když se jedná o něco tak přínosného pro celou organizaci. Sasoriho do té doby nenapadlo, že by měl verbovat i své špiony, měl je pro své vlastní cíle, a jelikož mu bylo jasně řečeno, že si mimo služby pro Akatsuki může dělat, co chce, hodlal se podle toho řídit a odmítal vyzradit, kdo a kde jeho špioni jsou.

Byli takovou malou zárukou přežití. Ne že by snad Akatsuki nevěřil, ale… nevěřil jim.

Z Deštných policistů žádný nepřežil, proto se loutkář stále mohl chlubit, že není zapsán v Bingo knize. Deidara s Hidanem vzali své zapsání jako poctu a oba dva to šli oslavit dalšími projevy svých umění. Kakuzu byl zapsaný už hodně dlouho, ale nebyla na něj vypsána taková odměna, aby se kvůli tomu sprovodil ze světa, tudíž ho to ani moc nezajímalo. Jestli by se dal někdo z nich skutečně označit za štvané zvíře, byl to bezpochyby Uchiha, ovšem ten nevypadal, že by mu to nějak cuchalo nervy. Jako ostatně u všeho.  
Sasori však úzkostlivě dbal na svou anonymitu, na schopnost ztratit se v davu. Byl malý a při troše štěstí se mohl schovat i na akademii, ale v momentě, kdy se dostane do zápisu, o svou největší výhodu přijde. Loutkář potřebuje moment překvapení, aby mohl být skutečně efektivní.

Když byla anonymita ztracena, musel se postarat o to, aby nepřežili žádní svědci.

Jeho ruce byly každým dnem krvavější.

Stávalo se z něj monstrum a on se po nějaké době dokázal dívat do očí lidem, kterým bral život. Stále na tom nebyl tak, aby si cizí utrpení vychutnával, aby pro něj žil jako Hidan, nechtěl za sebou nechávat stopy jako Deidara, nepotřeboval dosáhnout vyššího cíle jako Pein, nedokázal bez řečí přijmout rozkaz jako Konan, nechtěl z ničeho nic vytěžit jako Kakuzu, nepotřeboval se ukrývat jako Itachi nebo Kisame, a přesto se postupem času stával více a více součástí té jejich zločinecké a poněkud pochybné rodinky.

Ve volném čase tvořil své loutky a pálil dopisy od babičky, které mu ze Suny doručoval jeden z jeho agentů. Nechtěl ho za to zabít, přestože jej rozzuřilo, když zjistil, že jeho agent není tak úplně jenom jeho a že babička dovede být velmi přesvědčivá, ale nakonec se rozhodl, že proto, aby se mohl posunout dál, bude třeba spálit všechny mosty, a špeha se po nějaké době zbavil.

Našel si nový život, ze kterého už nebylo cesty zpět.


	8. Chapter 8

Bylo to už pár měsíců, co byl Sasori zajat a vyslýchán, a ten otravný a dolézavý pocit provinilosti a slabosti se ho stále držel jako klíště. Do výloh, zrcadel i pouhých odrazů hladiny se škaredil, jelikož to, co předtím bral jako svou největší zbraň, mu bylo teprve před pár dny prudce vytrhnuto z rukou. Našel své jméno v Bingo knize.

Odměna byla pravda sice maličká, alespoň v porovnání s jeho kolegy, ale jeho výhoda byla pryč a on si připadal velmi zranitelně. Sasori nebyl dobrým společníkem, když si připadal zranitelně.  
K tomu všemu se u něj poněkud dětinsky střídaly chutě všem dokázat, že není žádný řadový bandita a že odměna na jeho hlavu by měla být o poznání vyšší, s chutí se zahrabat pod zem a počkat, než na něj všichni zapomenou. Tak chtěl, aby se o něm vědělo, nebo nechtěl? Choval se jako dítě a už jenom ten fakt ho vytáčel k nepříčetnosti.

„Nechápu, co se kvůli tomu tak rozčiluješ,“ bručel Kakuzu otráveně. Na loutkáře si zvykl, a ještě nepocítil touhu ho roztrhat na kusy. Skoro by ho nazval přítelem. „Stejně na nás útočili i před tím, než o tobě věděli. Máš na sobě náš plášť, víš,“ utahoval si z něj. „Navíc ti celá organizace kryje záda. Já ti kryju záda. Můžeš s tím přestat?!“ utrhl se na něj, když se Sasori během jeho jednostranné konverzace pětkrát prudce ohlédl za rameno. Pořád něco slyšel, pořád na něj v jeho myšlenkách někdo útočil, pořád se někdo snažil ho připravit o hlavu a donést ji do jeho rodné vesnice.

Loutkář se polekaně otočil na svého partnera, ale navzdory vyděšeným očím se mu ze rtů drala spíš nadávka než omluva.

„To se ti to říká, když tě můžou zabít čtyřikrát,“ odsekl.

„Tak si to zařiď taky,“ odvětil Kakuzu zlehka, rád, že loutkář zase vnímá. Rád ho popichoval. Chápal, že si Sasori přišel na ráně, teď když se o něm vědělo, ale stejně si myslel, že okolo toho dělal zbytečné scény. I kdyby snad byl zranitelnější, pořád měl parťáka. Jednoho z nejlepších. Možná nejlepšího. Určitě nejlepšího.

Když konečně došli k cíli, úkol splnili rychle. Jeden dům na samotě, bylo jim chladně řečeno, potřeboval lehnout popelem, a spolu s ním i všichni jeho obyvatelé. Nevěděli proč, jen že se jednalo o jakousi osobní vendetu. Snad nějaká roztržka mezi obchodníky… oba dva se na moment zarazili, když zjistili, že dům, který mají srovnat se zemí, je plný dětí. Pán domu se svou ženou padli jako první. Na dvě nejmladší děti spadl trám, do kterého Kakuzu plnou silou kopl. Ty zbylé dvě uhořely v podkroví. Byl to chladnokrevně vypočítaný krok; sobecky se tak ujistil, že jeho ruce zůstaly čisté, alespoň od dětské krve. Sasori mezitím zíral na dívku, která před ním klečela na kolenou. Neměla nic z rysů rodiny, na kterou zaútočili.

„Proboha vás prosím, moc vás prosím, já jsem učitelka, jsem učitelka, chodím sem dvakrát do týdne učit děti psát, moc vás prosím, ušetřete mě, ušetřete můj život, pane, prosím,“ drmolila se slzami v očích. Na mrtvoly za svými zády se nepodívala ani jednou; příliš se bála o svůj vlastní život. „Prosím prosím prosím, moc vás prosím, ušetřete mne-…“ nepřestávala, a Sasori zvažoval, že se jí zbaví už jen kvůli její vytrvalosti, ale nemohl, stál na místě jako solný sloup a hleděl na ni jako na zjevení, neschopný sebemenšího pohybu.

Ona přece do jejich kontraktu nepatřila, ona neměla zemřít, nebyla ve smlouvě, nemusela být zabita, nebo ano? Byla to civilní holka, s ninji neměla nic společného, proč by měla umírat?

Vážně se pozastavoval nad jednou smrtí navíc, když právě zničili dům se čtyřmi malými dětmi uvnitř?

Ale tahle nemusela…

Ty děti snad musely? Copak asi tak provedly?

Ale tahle nebyla ve  _smlouvě_!

A kdo má právo psát smlouvy o tom, kdo bude žít a kdo ne? Copak smlouva ho připravuje o zodpovědnost za cizí životy? Proč by mu zabíjení mělo dělat problém teď, když se v krvi topil už léta?

Prudce mávl rukou a odvrátil pohled. Dívka pochopila, během vteřiny vyskočila na nohy a bleskovou rychlostí se vyřítila z hořícího domu do lesa. Nejbližší vesnice byla sedm kilometrů daleko. Utíkala jako vítr, daleko předčila svůj dosavadní rekord. Zastavila se až tehdy, kdy jí noha uklouzla na mechem pokrytém kořenu. Ležela v jehličí a ztěžka oddychovala. Byla naživu.

„Víš, co je největší kámen úrazu takovejhle… dobrejch skutků?“ ušklíbl se Kakuzu a loutkář se nervózně ošil, protože se cítil divně, že nechal to děvče jít, a že ho jeho parťák nezastavil. Trošičku spoléhal na to, že Kakuzu udělá tu práci za něj. „Jednou se to vrátí, a pěkně tě to kousne do zadku,“ dodal maskovaný ninja. „Dobrým lidem se vrací dobré skutky. U špatných lidí je to sebevražda. Ta holka ti jednou zavaří, a ty si na moje slova vzpomeneš.“

Sasori se toho nebál. Zatím. Jen se ještě víc zahalil do pláště. Byl špatný člověk? Všichni ninjové přece zabíjeli, jedni pro živobytí, jedni ve jméně takzvané povinnosti. Jak se může cítit špatný člověk? Nebyl právě fakt, že se necítil špatně, důkazem jeho špatnosti? Kdo má právo diktovat světu, co je dobré a co špatné? Všechno bylo plné paradoxů, něco dávalo smysl jenom občas, něco vůbec, něco jen zdánlivě.

Najal si je mecenáš. Velmi bohatý mecenáš, nutno dodat. Chtěl pomstu. Tu mu doručili Akatsuki. Všechno v pořádku. Úkol splněn, mohla se radovat Konan. O krůček blíž k vysněnému cíli, mohl si říct Pein. Další práce, další peníze, mohl si odškrtnout Kakuzu. A co on? K čemu se blížil on? V čem se potřeboval zdokonalit, v čem se ještě nenašel? Každým dalším dnem se jeho kůže stávala dražší a dražší. Odměny za jeho smrt mu nelichotily. Copak tohle byl nějaký postup – další práce, další krok k hlavě na stříbrném podnosu? Měl se snad celý zbytek života spokojit s tím, že bude utíkat a dělat práci lovců hlav o poznání těžší?

Znovu se otočil za dívkou, která už byla dávno pryč. Moudrá. Neváhala jako on, nenechala si vzít šanci na útěk, na nový život. To on se nestihl ani vzpamatovat, a už po něm šli ninjové ze všech vesnic a jeho podobizna na něj vyjeveně koukala z Bingo knihy.

Jak se dá takový zápis smazat, a neskončit přitom v márnici? Nedivil by se, kdyby ho tam nakonec donesl samotný Kakuzu, jen aby mu z toho něco káplo.

Znechuceně se otřásl.

Pravdou sice bylo, že prsten i plášť Akatsuki mu otvíraly dveře do podsvětí, ale v poměru s těmi zavřenými dveřmi to stále vycházelo v jeho neprospěch. Agenti mu pořád dávali zprávy o pohybu ninjů, jejichž síly a vrozené schopnosti si vyhlédl už dřív. Když se za nimi vydal, aby si je přidal do své sbírky, nikdo z organizace se ho na nic neptal. Nejspíš to brali jako nějaký výstřelek. Jako Deidarovu potřebu vyhazovat do vzduchu věci, které do vzduchu vyhazovat nepotřeboval. Hidan taky přinášel tomu svému bohu více obětí, než kolik se po něm vyžadovalo. Kakuzu byl velmi schopným pokladníkem, a přesto bylo vidět, že to nebere pouze jako práci. K penězům měl vztah, k penězům dokázal mluvit s jakousi podivnou něhou.

Ale co chtěl dělat  _on_?


	9. Chapter 9

Změnu snášeli všichni zločinci špatně. Ne snad, že by je čekala oprátka, ale i tak to bylo vytržení z příjemného stereotypu, kdy si každý hleděl svého a přitom občas splnil úkol (brnkačka) a ještě měl za zády skupinku nebezpečných lidí, kteří by mu čistě teoreticky mohli pomoct, kdyby to snad někdy potřeboval. Členové si na sebe pomalu zvykali. Jistě, některé dvojice si rozuměly více, některé méně, ale dohromady už se znali a věděli, co od sebe čekat. Dokonce i soužití nakonec nebylo tak těžké, když se člověk obrnil proti všem možným odchylkám od normálního lidského chování. To se u „odpadu společnosti“ tak nějak očekávalo.

Zetsu se ze svého plížení nevyléčil, stále vylézal ze stromů a zdí a stropů, ale byl natolik při smyslech, aby si to nedovolil u všech. Naposledy ho Kakuzu zarazil zpátky do země, a to by si nerad zopakoval. Itachiho v bunkru málokdy spatřili jen tak, bez pláště či mise. Nikdy se neukázal polonahý jako Hidan, ani nepokřikoval nesmysly jako Deidara. Kakuzu občas prorazil ruku zdí, ale jak sám tvrdil, nikdy ne bezdůvodně. Kisame vedl naprosto vážné debaty se svým mečem a Sasori vždycky voněl dřevem, jeho pokoj byl plný součástek a dílků a různých nástrojů, a to neustálé klepání a občasné zaklení za jeho dveřmi se dalo také snést. Pein s Konan se od celé bandy distancovali již na úplném začátku, a vzato kolem a kolem, dalo se tak žít.

Jenže pak přišel další člen; vysoký, s dlouhými vlasy, hadíma očima a smrtelně bledou pletí. Vzhledově by nezpůsobil žádný poprask, konec konců tady vždycky byl Kisame a Zetsu. Ale v momentě, kdy promluvil, se všichni otřásli, a ten podivný mráz v zádech už s nimi zůstal. Cizinec si to k nim totiž nakráčel, jako by ho snad měli všichni očekávat. Takový přístup si těžko získá obdivovatele. Nedůvěřivě si ho prohlíželi a mlčeli. Pein se s nimi skutečně nezdržoval; jenom jim oznámil, že mají nového člena. Po dvou hodinách, které s ním strávil v soukromí. Kdo ví, na čem se domlouvali a čím ho nováček přesvědčil. Nikomu ze stávajících členů netrvalo tak dlouho se rozhodnout. Všichni prakticky dostali po hubě a pak, z nedostatku vlastní iniciativy, přijali návrh stát se členem zločinecké organizace.

Itachi zmizel ve chvíli, kdy uslyšel jeho jméno. Kisame ho po chvíli následoval, na tváři zubatý úsměv, ale v očích chlad. Kakuzu si se Sasorim vyměnil významný pohled, zatímco Hidan s Deidarou se na sebe zaculili. Nová tvář! Nová tvář, která ještě neví, co od nich čekat!

Orochimaru si všechny prohlížel, ne ze zdvořilého zájmu, byl to hladový a nenasytný pohled, jako by je… katalogizoval. Sasori se otřásl. Takhle se cítili ti, které si vyhlédl jako své nové loutky? Taky se na ně díval tak… tak… nelidsky?

Málem ucukl, když k němu Orochimaru natáhl ruku; rychlý a mrštný pohyb, neslyšný. Kdyby útočil, byl by loutkář po smrti. Kakuzu se toho gesta taky krapet vyděsil: on sám byl nejrychlejším ninjou v celé organizaci. Stál vedle Sasoriho, velká solidní skála, připraven zakročit. A teď, teď si ani nestihl všimnout, že se ten cizinec vůbec pohnul.

Sasori mu zatím gesto oplatil. „Akasuna no Sasori,“ řekl tiše.

„Mistr loutkář,“ dodal Kakuzu s jakýmsi škodolibým zábleskem v očích, snad aby zakryl své leknutí. Sasori si povzdychl. Orochimaru však maskovanému muži nevěnoval pozornost. Stále zíral na mladšího ninju, v jeho pohledu pořád cosi zvědavého a hladového.

„Skutečně?“ zasyčel. „To je zajímavé. Nikdy jsem neslyšel o tom, že by někdo propojil umění a bojové techniky. Rád bych se později dozvěděl něco víc, pokud by to nevadilo.“

On řekl umění? On řekl umění!

Sasorimu to rozhodně nevadilo.

Zezačátku samozřejmě ano. Který zločinec není nervózní, když se ho najednou začne někdo vyptávat? Dopodrobna? Na všechno?

Jenže potom se i Orochimaru rozvykládal. O jedech, o experimentech, o vědě. Sasori měl pocit, že mu zdaleka neříká všechno, ale na tom teď nezáleželo. Poslouchal pozorně jako dítě ve svůj první den na Akademii, vyptával se a snažil se všechno si pamatovat. Mluvil s  _inovátorem_. Cítil se díky tomu lehčeji.

***

Postupem času si své místo obhájil i Orochimaru. S nikým než s loutkářem se moc nebavil, své první mise splnil bezchybně. Hidana i Deidaru dávno přestalo bavit si z něj utahovat, hady ani jeden z nich příliš nemusel. Navíc se začaly objevovat další přírůstky do jejich malé, i kdyby pochybné rodiny.

Sasori už se necítil jako ryba na suchu; bylo najednou o tolik jednodušší se nad některými věcmi pousmát, místo aby se zbytečně rozčiloval. Nadále pracoval na svém umění a jen příležitostně si z něj kvůli tomu někdo utahoval. Dopisy od babičky přestaly chodit a jeho agenti se osvědčili; za posledních pár týdnů získal spoustu nových kusů do své sbírky. Po pár debatách s Orochimarem do svých unikátních zbraní nainstaloval nové vychytávky, přidal pár skrytých pastiček a zákeřných jedů.

Na mise, které mu bylo zatěžko plnit, se snažil nemyslet. Bylo jich o tolik víc. Mlčky se s Kakuzem shodli na tom, že o učitelce, kterou nechali jít, nepadne ani slovo.

***

„Naučit se je všechny? Na to ti jeden život nestačí,“ uchechtl se jednoho odpoledne, když seděl v dílně a opravoval klouby své ohořelé loutky. Z posledního boje vyvázla celá, ale poničená, stejně jako on. Orochimaru, jeho nový partner, na rozdíl od něj vyvázl bez jediného škrábance. Starší ninja se opíral o pult nedaleko a sledoval Sasoriho při práci.

„To já vím,“ odvětil. „Technik je neuvěřitelné množství. Uznávám, že je to velmi ambiciózní plán,“ zazubil se a olízl si rty. „Ale pracuji na tom. Není to tolik rozdílné. Sám usiluješ o to samé, i kdyby jinak.“

Sasori se zarazil. Prsty ho z neustálé práce brněly, ještě pořád ho pobolívala klíční kost a opravy mu nešly moc od ruky. „Jak to myslíš?“ zeptal se, aniž by od loutky na pracovní desce zvedl pohled.

„Jde ti taky… o  _věčnost_.“ Byl to téměř šepot. Loutkář si rád myslel, že svého parťáka už prokoukl, ale pořád tady byly tyhle… chvíle, kdy stačilo jen velmi málo, aby mu tělem proběhla naprostá hrůza a děs. Byla to náhlá vlna iracionálního strachu, zdánlivě bezdůvodného, ale vždycky to dával za vinu jednomu jedinému člověku.

Když zjistil, že Kakuzu dostal nejnovějšího člena Akatsuki (jméno si nepamatoval) jako partnera a jemu byl přidělen Orochimaru, nebyl příliš nadšen. Ano, s nováčkem si rozuměl, mohl s ním mluvit celé hodiny, hodně se toho dozvěděl a leccos se naučil, ale… nechoval v něj vyloženě důvěru. Od svého příchodu do Akatsuki s důvěrou v kohokoli urputně bojoval. Ale už to byly téměř dva roky a on věřil, že ho nikdo z jeho kolegů nebodne zničehonic do zad.

O Uchihovi věděl jen to, co tvrdily zvěsti, a Kisame byl v nitru velmi přátelský, což zjistil jen málokdo. Hidan se o nic kromě úkolů a svých krvavých rituálů nestaral, tudíž ani o něm toho Sasori moc nevěděl. O Deidarovi naopak věděl až příliš; byl to velmi družný a sdílný člověk, i kdyby otravný. Navíc byl mladší a - stejně jako Sasori - duší umělec. Druhem umění si skutečně nerozuměli, ale Deidara k němu choval respekt, a na to si Sasori těžko mohl stěžovat. Oplácel mu stejnou kartou. Pokud ho to blonďaté individuum zrovna nevytáčelo. Zatímco on se mnohokrát utrhl a nazval svého mladšího kolegu pitomcem, Deidara se k němu nikdy nechoval povýšeně a jakoukoli urážku ze Sasoriho strany bral jako projev přátelství. (To _rozhodně_ nefungovalo u Uchihy.)

Kakuzu si jako jediný vysloužil jeho důvěru, aby byl upřímný. Trvalo mu to skoro dva roky, musel přestát spoustu výstředností, kterými maskovaný ninja oplýval, musel tolerovat jeho výbušnou povahu a naučit se s ní pracovat. Ještě déle trvalo se naučit bojovat tak, aby si navzájem nezavazeli, popřípadě aby se nezabili. Ale nakonec, nakonec se to povedlo a Sasori konečně jednoho dne při krvavém souboji s akčními policisty zjistil, že se nebojí. Nebál se, že se k němu dostane nepřítel, protože kdykoli se blížil k té hranici, kdy mu hrozilo zranění nebo smrt, Kakuzu tam vždycky byl. To samé nabízel i on. Kde byl zranitelný Kakuzu, tam byl Sasori. Nebyl tak rychlý ani silný, ale jeho analytická mysl a taktické myšlení jakýkoli deficit dorovnaly. Dokázal nepřátele nenápadně dostat tam, kde je Kakuzu potřeboval mít, a konečná likvidace pak z největší části záležela na něm.

Zvykl si. Vyhovovalo mu to.

Pak najednou tohle. Orochimaru byl silný, rychlý a až nebezpečně mazaný. Dokázal by všechno sám, a přesto byl ve dvojici. A Sasori si nemohl nevšimnout, že ačkoli byl Orochimaru prakticky nedotknutelný, on sám se z misí začínal vracet… v nepořádku. Začalo to jen pár škrábanci a zlomenými kostmi, pokračovalo to propíchnutou plící a zrovna nedávno se do úkrytu dokulhal se roztříštěnou klíční kostí. Uvízly mu kousíček od hrdla úlomky a léčitel u něj strávil dvě noci, než mohl říct, že je loutkář mimo nebezpečí.

Zpohodlněl, říkával si, když ležel v posteli a zíral do temného stropu. Všichni kolem něj neustále posunovali hranice, to jenom on se schovával za svým… uměním. Vyděsilo ho, když si uvědomil, že se nad tím slovem ušklíbl.

Teď, když konečně setřásl ten podivný chlad, který se ho zmocnil, zdvihl pohled od poničené loutky a zadíval se hadímu ninjovi do očí.

„Věčnost? Ano,“ začal pomalu. „Mé umění je věčné. Podívej se na ně,“ chtěl se rozmáchnout rukou, ale ostrá bolest u krku mu to jasně a důrazně zakázala. „Ty loutky tady budou dávno potom, co já už tady nebudu. Umění není pomíjivé, je trvalé a…“

„Ach, ale kdepak,“ usmál se Orochimaru. „Věčnost kolem tebe, k čemu by ti byla? K čemu ti je tvořit něco věčného, když se na to věčně nemůžeš dívat?“

„Mluvíš tady o nesmrtelnosti,“ povzdychl si Sasori a vrátil se k práci. „To je přece hloupost.“

„Ano?“ protáhl starší ninja, prohlížeje si nehty. „Ale není to nemožné. No tak, netvrď mi, že tě to nikdy ani nenapadlo. Udělat nesmrtelným nejen své umění, ale i  _sebe_.“


	10. Chapter 10

Sasori měl takový neblahý pocit, že tou kratičkou debatou na téma nesmrtelnosti zdaleka ještě neskončili. Rád s Orochimarem mluvil, bylo to místy inspirující, místy fascinující a z nějaké části i odpudivé a děsivé. Jenže toho měl tak akorát. Jako by se ten chlap nedovedl bavit o ničem jiném. Loutkář samozřejmě věděl, že každý člověk je jaksi omezen svými vlastními zájmy a že každý se ve svém životě opakuje, ale to, jak se z každého koutku jakéhokoli rozhovoru o čemkoli dokázali dostat opět k nesmrtelnosti, hraničilo až s posedlostí a jemu docházela slova. Navíc to nebylo pouhé konstatování, měl pocit, že mu Orochimaru svoje názory neustále vnucuje, a nebylo to dotěrné jako Deidara, který věděl, že Sasori názor nezmění, tohle bylo… tohle bylo jako volání sirény, které ho chtělo přivábit co nejblíž a pak utopit. Možná byl jenom paranoidní.

K jeho smůle se teď Akatsuki museli držet zkrátka. Konoha si vzala velmi osobně, že se zločinci dostali tak blízko, a jako ránou z čistého nebe se všechny mise začaly komplikovat. Kde se dřív setkali s pár lovci hlav a občasnými hrdiny, kteří v touze přinést do světa ninjů spravedlnost zaútočili (a vzápětí bolestivě zahynuli), aniž by je předtím konfrontovali, teď kamkoli se kdokoli z jejich organizace vrtl, setkal se s výzvědnou skupinou jedné vesnice, potom s týmem na cestách z druhé vesnice, a nejlepší ze všeho bylo, když se jednou Sasori natolik zamotal v lese, že místo aby došel k obrovskému chrámu, kde se měl setkat se svým partnerem, vylezl na mýtince, ve vlasech větvičky a na tváři škrábance, a z mýtinky na něj pohlédlo několik desítek párů očí – přátelské utkání jouninů ze třech různých vesnic.

Tehdy utíkal tak rychle, jako ještě nikdy předtím. Věděl sice, že by se z případného boje dostal cobydup, ale přišlo mu to zbytečné. Navíc by ho Pein uzemnil, o tom nepochyboval. Vůdce Akatsuki byl otrávený, že jejich potřeba zůstat inkognito spíše rostla, než aby mizela, jak jim nakázal. „Držte se při zemi, neútočte, nechoďte lidem na oči,“ a tak podobně. Jenže Akatsuki nebylo žádné vojsko, nedovedli se chovat profesionálně ani logicky, natož disciplinovaně.

Byla to nesourodá banda plná destruktivních, pomatených a ve velké míře šílených odpadlíků společnosti, a copak po někom takovém můžete vyžadovat disciplínu? Hidan se mohl zapřisáhnout tisíckrát, do dvou týdnů měl za zády skupinu, která ho chtěla ulovit a s ním i všechny ostatní. Měl legraci z toho, jak všechny vyděsil, když se objevil a jen tak mimochodem pravil, že nedaleko od úkrytu na ně čeká menší armáda policejních ninjů. Bylo samozřejmé, že když bojovali všichni po boku, neměli jejich protivníci šanci. Drtivou většinu sejmul jenom Kakuzu, a když se do boje přidali všichni, byla to jatka a oni ani nemuseli měnit úkryt. Tak jako tak to byla otrava a Hidan sliboval, že se polepší. Ovšem když se choval slušně Jashinista, zešílel pro změnu Deidara, a když ne on, tak se z řetězu utrhl Kakuzu, protože ten chlap se zkrátka nedovedl ovládat, pokud šlo o peníze. Orochimaru se sice nevzdal svých „vedlejších, vlastních“ záležitostí, ale aspoň nedělal problémy, a když narazil na komplikace, dokázal se s nimi vypořádat sám.

Občas se Sasori nechal zviklat a vydal se na takovou „pochůzku“ s ním, protože přebývat v jednom úkrytu se všemi členy jejich nechvalně známé organizace si říkalo o pořádný malér.

Ale mohl je nenávidět, jak chtěl, mohl si nalhávat cokoli, vždycky se přistihl, že pociťuje úlevu, kdykoli se dvojice vrátí z mise, nezraněná a stejně otravná, jako když odcházela. Usmíval se, když se dostal do svého pokoje vonícího dřevem, rád se vrtal v loutkách ve své dílně, bavil se, když z hlavní síně zaslechl křik a věděl, že se zase někdo s někým chytl a on se může jít podívat a případně přilít olej do ohně. Rád sledoval boje Deidary a Hidana, rád vedl sáhodlouhé debaty s Kakuzem, rád trénoval s Konan, která do něj neustále rýpala kvůli jejich prvnímu souboji.

Někdy přemýšlel - v těch chvílích, kdy si byl až bolestivě vědom toho, že se cítí doma - jak je vidí lidé zvenčí. Všichni v nich viděli nepřátele, nájemné vrahy, skupinu, které bylo jedno, že přijdou o jednoho ze svých. On viděl Kisameho, jednoho z legendárních šermířů, brutálního bojovníka, jak vaří, protože na něm zrovna byla řada, a přes to zkrátka nejel vlak. Nikdo z těch venku netušil, že i Akatsuki se museli nějak živit, i oni museli vylosovat oběť, která se postará o špinavé oblečení, obvazy, léky.

Nejen že pociťoval jistou náklonnost vůči lidem či místu, kde teď žil, ale také se nejednou přistihl, že už to není rezignace ani apatie, která ho zachvátila pokaždé, kdykoli měl šanci se dozvědět něco o těch takzvaných vyšších cílech jejich organizace. Vždycky byl hodně opatrný, aby se nedozvěděl příliš, jelikož měl jistou zkušenost, že kdo věděl příliš, ten byl taky extrémně nebezpečný. A jemu nevadilo, když se ho báli civilisté, ale nerad by, aby ho za hrozbu považoval samotný Pein.

Členové museli dodržovat jistá pravidla – jako nepouštět si hubu na špacír, zbytečně nevystavovat nebezpečí celou organizaci, nedělat zkrátka nic, co by jejich cíle a existenci mohlo jakkoli ohrozit či omezit. Mimo to byli všichni volní – Hidan a jeho oběti bohu, Kakuzu a jeho bokovky, Deidara, Itachi, Kisame, Zetsu, Orochimaru, ti všichni měli své vlastní životy mimo organizaci a nikdo z nich se tím pádem nestaral o to, proč vlastně Akatsuki vznikla. Měli jakési povědomí, že jde o něco víc, ale jejich práce byla jednoduchá – brát zakázky, plnit mise, shánět kapitál. Sami dostávali zaplaceno, a jelikož zločinec třídy S neměl moc jiných možností na obživu, mohli být všichni navýsost spokojeni.

Jenže Sasori už se necítil jako vězeň, chtěl vědět víc, měl v sobě neustálý neklid, potřeboval tvořit a posouvat své hranice, snad v tom procesu rovnou pomoci pozvednout i Akatsuki. Neměl už potřebu jim dělat schválnosti a při každé příležitosti jim vytmavit, že byl vlastně k členství donucen, a že od něj tím pádem nesmí očekávat přízeň nebo sympatie. Ne, teď se cítil osobně uražen, kdykoli nějaký nový člen couvl a utekl, jen aby byl dohnán a zlikvidován. Už se nesmál svým kolegům, kteří ve svých misích selhali, protože už v tom neviděl legraci ani zlomyslné pošťouchnutí, ale selhání organizace jako takové, stagnaci.

Bylo to stejně příjemné jako rána pěstí, když si jednoho brzkého rána uvědomil, že je doma. Byl to snad jejich plán, donutit ho k tomuto… postoji? Nesledoval, že by se kdokoli jiný změnil. Popichovali se pořád stejně, někteří k smrti nenáviděli, někteří si byli sympatičtí, ale Sasori měl zkrátka pocit, že…

Promnul si dlaně, skousl dolní ret, oči upřené na stěnu před sebou. Svítalo, stejně pomalu jako jemu v hlavě. Cítil, že by všechno do jednoho bránil, snažil se je ochránit, vrátil by se pro ně, kdyby se jim něco stalo. Vztekle zavrčel a shodil ze sebe lehkou deku. Spadla do pilin, což mu na náladě nepřidalo.

Tohle se _nemělo_ stát. Nebyla to žádná rodina, nebyli to přátelé, nebyla to jeho zodpovědnost, on tohle _nechtěl_.

***

Od posledního rozhovoru s jeho už ne tak novým partnerem uběhlo pár týdnů, a loutkář toho za tu dobu moc nenaspal. Těžko by se tomu mohl divit; dobře věděl, co jeho roztěkanost způsobuje. Orochimaru mu občas přes chodbu nebo cvičiště poslal vědoucí úsměv, jako by dobře věděl, že mu zasadil do hlavy brouka. Navíc… ano, Sasori na nesmrtelnost skutečně myslel už dřív, ale jen tak z nudy při dlouhých cestách rozpálenou pouští, nikdy by si nepomyslel, že… technicky vzato by se to dalo… ne, ne, ne, vždyť je to nelidské, je to zrůdné. Dokonce i na jeho poměry.

Otočil se na druhý bok a povzdychl si. Za pár minut bude muset vstát a jít na misi. Jsou na stopě jednoocasému démonovi a mají za úkol ho dostat. To by nebylo tak těžké, kdyby jen onen zmíněný démon, tedy jeho Jinchuuriki, neměl tak dobrou ochranu. Zatímco Sasori tehdy málem nechal na bojišti duši, Orochimaru se královsky bavil. Podle se protivníkům vysmíval, lákal je k sobě i ke svému parťákovi, snad úplně slepý k nebezpečí, kterému Sasoriho tak bezohledně vystavil.

Loutkář to shazoval na jeho mysl, všestrannou a neustále aktivní. Takoví lidé, říkával si, takoví lidé si mnohdy _neuvědomují_ nebezpečí, ať už hrozí jim nebo někomu jinému. Jenže další ostrá bolest, která mu od žeber vystřelila až do spánků, jako by se mu snažila naznačit, že to není neopatrnost ani zbrklost, co jeho nového partnera vede k takovému chování.

Oblékl se jen s velkými obtížemi. V hrdle jako by měl kousky střepů, ruce ho brněly. Jinými slovy se na nějaký sebevražedný úkol vůbec necítil, ale ještě nikdy se nestalo, že by někdo prostě… odmítl. Opatrně se nadechl a přehodil přes sebe plášť.

Sotva za sebou zavřel dveře od svého pokoje, uvědomil si, že je všude až příliš velké ticho. Všichni ostatní měli také vyrazit na misi, což se stávalo málokdy. Ve většině případů v úkrytu někdo zůstal, ať už z nedostatku povinností nebo jako hlídka.

Dlouhou kamennou chodbou došel až do hlavní síně, té klišé zlodušské místnosti, která se tvářila jako nejhlubší jeskyně. Po stranách hořely louče. Pro efekt dobré, ale Sasorimu bylo z toho místa na nic. Když však vstoupil, úzkost z něj přece jen trošku opadla.

„To je už druhý člen, Kakuzu,“ uslyšel chladný a odměřený ženský hlas; jejich drahá Konan. Všichni stáli různě po místnosti, někdo v pozoru, někdo se opíral o zeď, a všechno by působilo velmi vážně, kdyby tu tajemnou atmosféru nenarušoval Hidanův nekonečný smích. Opíral se pravou rukou o studenou stěnu a levou se držel za břicho.

Deidara vypadal velmi nešťastně, a až když si z kapsy neochotně vytáhl pomačkanou bankovku a vrazil ji Hidanovi za límec pláště, Sasorimu došlo, o co se jedná.

„Poněkud kontraproduktivní,“ poznamenal Zetsu v rohu, schovaný před zrakem maskovaného ninji. Ten stál uprostřed místnosti a měl tu slušnost, aby nechal Konan domluvit. Jakmile se však odmlčela, ostře na ni pohlédl.

„Vzal jsem si zpátky to, o co mě připravili,“ zavrčel. „Jeden neschopnější než druhý,“ pokračoval. „Buď oni, nebo já,“ zakončil stručně svou myšlenku, kterou by kdokoli jiný rozváděl další hodinu a půl. Necítil potřebu se bránit nebo se vymlouvat. Dokonce se ani nesnažil tajit, že to byl on, kdo dva nové členy Akatsuki zabil. A co bylo vrcholem drzosti (jak to nazvala Konan, všichni ostatní se totiž dávili smíchy), ještě ony dva nešťastníky odnesl do márnice a vyzvedl si odměnu za jejich hlavy, a to v intervalu pouhých dvou týdnů. Když se třetí nováček, Tatsuya, dozvěděl, že má nového parťáka, zbledl jako stěna a ještě toho dne zmizel. To byl důvod, proč zmizel i Kisame, který se osvědčil jako skvělý stopař. Z Akatsuki lidi prostě… neodcházeli.

„Cože?“ zamračila se na něj jediná žena v místnosti, pro jednou nenacházejíc slov.

„Každý z nich mě připravil o jeden život,“ odvětil Kakuzu jasným a důrazným tónem, ozbrojen neochvějnou důvěrou ve své vlastní právo. „Vzal jsem si je zpátky.“

Sasori byl u tohohle nechutného… rituálu, dalo-li se to tak nazvat, jenom jednou. Byl to tehdy obzvlášť krvavý boj a jemu docházely triky, poslední chvíle boje už jenom odrážel útoky a mapoval potenciální únikové cesty, když v tom najednou zaslechl vítězoslavný výkřik - to ninjové z nějakého nepochopitelného důvodu dělávali, aby se připravili o moment překvapení - a on se stěží stihl otočit a spatřit svého kolegu, jak před ním nehnutě stojí a z hrudi mu trčí ruka jejich společného nepřítele. Přísahal by, že mu srdce vynechalo pár úderů. „Kakuzu,“ vydechl, hruď stáhnutou leknutím a vinou. Jenže z jeho parťáka se jen vydralo hrdelní zavrčení a odvážlivec, který ho připravil o jedno srdce, skončil na zemi v prachu, hrudní koš rozsápaný a nevidoucí oči dokořán. Sasori nevěděl, co říct. Vykoktal ze sebe omluvu a vzpomínal si, že ze samého šoku dokonce vyhrkl i cosi jako upřímnou soustrast, ale Kakuzu se mu jen vysmál.

„Byla to moje volba,“ řekl mu o něco později, když uhasili oheň a ulehali ke spánku pod širákem. „Vybral jsem si, že za tebe dám jedno srdce, loutkáři, protože jsi mi jich už hodně ušetřil.“ Sasori ho poslouchal, oči upřené na nebe poseté hvězdami. „Kdyby to moje volba nebyla, zaplatil bys za to.“ A s těmito nepříliš uklidňujícími slovy na dobrou noc se odmlčeli.

Sasori najednou pocítil slabost, nohy se mu podlomily a on se musel opřít o zeď. Nevěděl, jestli je to z té zimy a stále nevyléčeného zranění, nebo z myšlenky na to, kolikrát mu vlastně při spolupráci s tím šílencem hrozila smrt.

Dal by teď cokoli za to, aby se k tomu šílenci mohl vrátit. Z druhé strany místnosti s ním navázal oční kontakt Orochimaru a s pomalým, líným úsměvem se k němu vydal. Měl pocit, že dnešní mise bude poslední. Aspoň pokud bude probíhat tak, jako všechny předešlé.

Instinktivně zdvihl hlavu a zjistil, že se do něj mezitím zabodl další pár očí. A on, v náhlém zoufalství, snad podvědomě, poprosil o pomoc. Němě, na velkou dálku, ale Kakuzu pochopil. Otočil se ke Konan a o něco tišeji s ní dalších pár vteřin hovořil. Modrovlasá kunoichi se nadechla.

„Ne,“ zahřměl mužský hlas, a dokonce i Hidan, který dosud se smíchem lovil za límcem zapadlou bankovku, sebou cukl. „Budeš ode dneška pracovat sám.“

Kakuzu trhl rameny a beze slova na Peina, který se mu zhmotnil přímo před nosem, pohlédl. Tohle jistě nechtěl. Klidu na cestách by se Kakuzu určitě nebránil, práci o samotě už vůbec ne, ale i on měl v boji své chyby, a ač nerad, dovedl si je někdy i přiznat. Někdo do dvojice byl zkrátka takové nutné zlo, ale ani párem volů by ho nepřinutili cokoli z toho říct nahlas. Jen zabručel a přikývl.

V plánech tedy nastalo pár změn; Kisame byl na nějakou dobu pryč, tudíž měl Itachi volný den (šťastlivec, mohl by se aspoň usmát). Deidara s Hidanem byli seřváni, že se poflakují, přestože už měli být dávno na cestě – jenže kdo by si nechal ujít takové divadlo? Kakuzu, který s posledním parťákem přišel o stopu dvouocasého démona, měl do odvolání neplacené volno, jelikož jakákoli pátrací mise by teď pro něj byla vítaným únikem a Pein to moc dobře věděl. On sám pak něco tiše pověděl Konan a zase zmizel.

Typické, povzdychl si Sasori. Únava ho zmáhala čím dál víc. Přitom neměla právo, teprve před chvílí se vzbudil. Znechuceně zašoupal nohama, nespokojen s vývojem událostí. Zdvihl hlavu a poněkud vzpurně se na svého parťáka zahleděl.

„Tak abychom šli,“ pravil chladně, připraven mu vytmavit jakýkoli pokus o neuvážené jednání v boji. I Kakuzu v sobě našel tolik ohleduplnosti, aby loutkáře při svých útocích nezabil. Bylo tedy třeba tuhle ohleduplnost probudit i v Orochimarovi, i když se to teď zdálo téměř nemožné.

_A ještě k tomu pršelo, mohlo to být vůbec horší?_

Ah. Mohlo.


	11. Chapter 11

Jinchuuriki jednoocasého by nepředstavoval takový problém, kdyby ho mohli najít. Přitom byl Sasori obeznámen se všemi podstatnými fakty: kdo je Jinchuuriki, ve které vesnici, a co všechno umí.

A k čemu jim to bylo, když jim pořád záhadně unikal? Jak bylo možné, že měl tolik spojenců, kteří mu kryli záda? O moment překvapení přišli už dávno. Jednoocasý už dlouho věděl, že po něm jde Akatsuki, tudíž kdykoli byl v Písečné vesnici spatřen jeden nepříliš nenápadný plášť, vrhli se po jeho nositeli ninjové všeho druhu, jedni zuřivější než ti druzí. Museli se vypořádat až s otravnou oddaností.

„To jsou všichni ninjové z Písků tak věrní svým druhům?“ zasyčel mu Orochimaru do ucha, zrovna v takový moment, kdy by se někomu do ucha syčet nemělo, tedy uprostřed lítého souboje. Sasori sebou leknutím cukl a loutka místo do hlavy protivníka narazila do země. Podrážděně zavrčel, což vzal hadí ninja jako dostatečnou odpověď a stáhl se zpátky na svou stranu bojiště.

Byli dost blízko na to, aby je frustrovala vidina cíle, ale stále dost daleko na to, aby nepřilákali příliš mnoho pozornosti. Když se jeden mladší ninja rozběhl směrem od nich, zatímco se starší postavil Sasorimu, aby mu zabránil uprchlíka pronásledovat, vzpomněl si mistr loutkář na Kakuzeho a jeho oblíbený trik s vystřelovací rukou. Vážně by mu i zaplatil, aby s ním zase pracoval. Orochimaru se za utíkajícím chlapcem díval, v očích hlad a na rtech úšklebek.

„Tak ho přece zastav,“ utrhl se na něj Sasori, který měl zrovna plné ruce práce se svým oponentem. Loutka, která se po prchajícím mladíkovi vrhla, byla sražena k zemi. „Přivede posily, zastav ho!“ křikl. Orochimaru mu nevěnoval pohled. Na co proboha myslel? Myslel vůbec?

Loutka přišla o ruku s mečem, ale i tak byla dost těžká, aby její váha skolila mnohem většího protivníka, než kterým tento odvážný bojovník byl. Sasori ho smetl pohybem, který se k jeho jindy galantním gestům vůbec nehodil, ale nebyl čas to jakkoli rozebírat – ten kluk měl zatraceně velký náskok. Ale před ním nebylo nic než pusto a písek, žádné stromy, ze kterých by mu hrozilo přepadení. Zběh se neměl kde schovat.

Okamžitě se rozběhl, nechávaje partnera za sebou. Nepamatoval si, kdy ze sebe naposledy vydal takovou rychlost – většinou to nebyl on, kdo musel utíkat. Vztekle ze sebe odhodil plášť, který se mu jen pletl pod nohy; vážně, byl nevkusný, dlouhý, nápadný a ještě k tomu nepraktický, co na něm všichni měli? Za běhu si ze zad sundal velký svitek, pomocí trošky krve vyvolal svou oblíbenou loutku. Kazekage ho okamžitě poslechl: lanka dosahovala mnohem dál, než by si člověk pomyslel. Sasori pracoval na tom, aby dovedl útočit i z větších vzdáleností, než se kterou by protivník mohl počítat.

Stopy před ním stále nemizely – prchající ninja si neuvědomoval svou chybu. Ne. Špatně.

Sasori se prudce zastavil, v botách zrníčka písku a vlasy plné prachu. Idiot. Pitomec. Musel se uklidnit a soustředit. Přidřepl si ke stopám a přimhouřil oči. Byly příliš pravidelné. Byly… bezchybné.

Přitom si jasně pamatoval, že toho kluka minimálně dvakrát zasáhl, a ne zrovna málo. Hnal se snad celou dobu za stínovým klonem?

Ke smůle jeho protivníka, Sasori to tady znal. Věděl, kudy se dostane do vesnice, a směr to byl správný. Proč by utíkal správným směrem, kdyby-

Nestihl ani vykřiknout, když ho cosi popadlo za nohu a až s absurdní lehkostí vtáhlo do písku. Loutka bezvládně spadla na zem, v očích naprostý nezájem o nebezpečí, které hrozilo jejímu pánovi.

„Působivé,“ byla jeho jediná myšlenka, a byl by se za ni proklel. Tohle je materiál, bože, konečně nějaký pořádný-…

Vzpomněl si, že potřebuje dýchat a z nedostatku lepšího úsudku sebou začal zmítat. Chyba. Neviditelná síla ho táhla hlouběji a hlouběji, ocelový stisk kolem jeho kotníku ještě sílil, ani trošku nepovolil. Nebyla to ruka. Bylo to nějaké šílené jutsu. Které musel mít. Loutka odolná písku, tomu zrádnému pís-

Vzpamatuj se, přece, ty idiote – dusíš se!

Jako na povel ochabl a přestal sebou házet. Ještě pár vteřin a ztratí vědomí. A Kakuzu ho konečně bude moct dotáhnout do té zatracené márnice.

Ne.

Ne--!

Stisk povolil a během další vteřiny mohl zase dýchat. Neslyšel však žádné zvuky boje. Na pomoc mu tedy nikdo nepřišel. Chvilku bylo ticho, a přestože umíral zvědavostí, odmítal otevřít oči. Ještě bylo brzy. Loutka ležela jen kousek od něj, zřetelně cítil vlákna, která jej k ní pojila. Soustředil se, aby nepohnul jediným prstem.

Když na něj padl stín, připravil se na případný dotek. Netrhl sebou, když na tváři pocítil cizí prsty. Třásly se, sklouzávaly pomalu dolů, mířily ke krku, k jeho tepu. _Teď._

Na tváři se mu nepohnul jediný sval. Trhl jen ukazováčkem a malíčkem, lehce a ladně, a loutka víc nepotřebovala. Bylo až humorné, jak málo stačilo k tak nebezpečnému útoku. Stín nad ním zmizel a on rychle otevřel oči, zvědavý na svého protivníka. Těsně před gestem, které by znamenalo ninjovu smrt, se Sasori zarazil.

Mladý muž na něj zíral vyděšenýma očima, uvězněn v náruči loutky, stále v šoku z toho náhlého útoku. Strach mu však z tváře brzy zmizel; nahradil ho vztek. „Ty zákeřnej hade,“ odplivl si. Sasori se uchechtl, ale na slova si ještě netroufal. V krku měl písek. Zvažoval, že by ho nechal jít – jen na chvilku, samozřejmě, aby mu mohl ukázat ještě něco víc. Ale Orochimaru byl v nedohlednu, on byl potlučený, a protivník, kterého nechal u Orochimara, když se vrhl na tohle bezhlavé pronásledování, mohl být dávno zpátky ve vesnici a burcovat posily.

Znovu natáhl ruku s úmyslem, že ninju konečně připraví o život a vezme si ho do své sbírky, když se zarazil podruhé.

Jak dlouho se ještě budou snažit proniknout přes obranu Písečné vesnice? Kdy se k obraně připojí i babička, která toho o něm tolik věděla? Byl by v ještě větší nevýhodě než teď, a tenhle chlap cestoval pod zemí, jako Zetsu, dokonalý špion, naprosto… spolehlivý.

„Na co ještě čekáš?!“ zařval ninja a znovu si odplivl. „Ty zrádná kryso!“ dodal pro dobrý pocit.

Takže věrný své vesnici. Provokoval někoho, kdo v rukou držel jeho život. Raději by zemřel, než aby špehoval… ale… na to byl Sasori připraven.

Nikdy by si nepomyslel, že tu techniku využije. Všichni jeho agenti se mohli přetrhnout, aby mu byli co nejužitečnější. Taky za moc nestáli…

Loutka ninju pevně svírala ve smrtelném objetí. Mladík měl v břiše čepel, a přesto sebou ani trochu necukal. Musel trpět, ale držel se. Skvělý materiál, posteskl si Sasori. Ale bude se hodit pro jiné účely. Odkdy on byl ochotný obětovat své umění pro cíle své organizace?

Zíral na ninju a rozhodoval se. Bylo to zatracené dilema, ale kupodivu mu tahle obětavost nepřišla tak pobuřující, jako by si dříve myslel. Už dávno nebyl jen zajatcem Akatsuki, uvědomil si znovu, a stejně jako poprvé ho to podráždilo. Stál s nimi a šel za jejich cíli, a ty cíle teď byly i jeho. Tenhle muž nebude jeho špionem, rozhodl se nakonec. Bude jejich.

Udělal teprve jeden krok, zraněný mladík se prudce nadechl, připraven zemřít za svou vesnici, když vtom Sasori uslyšel něco, co ho zastavilo už potřetí. Jen maličké zašustění písku, které by přeslechl, kdyby v ten moment zavál vítr. Ale nezavál, a on otočil hlavu doprava. Zabodl se do něj pohled hadích očí, jedovatých a vypočítavých. Orochimaru ho nepronásledoval po svých, a přesto tady celou dobu byl. Sasori na hada přimhouřil oči.

Jak dlouho tady byl? Viděl ho bojovat o život, to mu nepomohl? Srdce mu sevřela chladná pěst. Sundal si ze zad katanu, neopotřebovanou a naleštěnou, a poprvé za dlouhou dobu se s ní rozmáchl. Had útok nečekal, hlava neškodně odpadla do písku. Sasori byl připraven se odevzdat Akatsuki, ale nějak se nemohl přinutit do toho zahrnout i Orochimara.

Ten už teď věděl, že o něco důležitého přichází, tudíž si loutkář musel pohnout. Svižně přešel k ninjovi, kterého stále pevně svírala loutka. Složil pečetě a přitiskl dlaň k mladíkově hrudi. Ten zavyl bolestí a v Kazekageho náruči ochabl. Sasori se od něj odtrhl a ustoupil dva kroky, nespouštěje z mladého muže oči. Výsledek na sebe nenechal dlouho čekat: ninja zdvihl hlavu, oči prázdné. Jako nepomalované plátno. Jako loutka bez tváře, bez schopností.

„Jak se jmenuješ?“ zeptal se Sasori zkusmo.

„Yuura,“ odpověděl mladík poslušně. Loutkář se spokojeně usmál.

„Yuura,“ zopakoval. „Nevíš o tom, ale teď patříš mně. Patříš Akatsuki. Veškeré informace předáš nám. Varuješ nás před změnami, budeš krýt naše činnosti, poslechneš jakýkoli příkaz, který od nás dostaneš.“ Společně s technikou a místy setkání do Yuurovy mysli otiskl i jména všech členů, od nichž bude moci přijímat rozkazy. To Orochimarovo mezi nimi nebylo.

„Běž,“ pokračoval. „Vrať se do své vesnice. Jsi zraněný, vyhledej pomoc. Informuj své nadřízené o útoku. Zbav se přeživších svědků. Jsi teď jediný, kdo přežil a unikl. Jeden z útočníků, loutkář, byl smrtelně raněn. Od něj žádné nebezpečí nehrozí. Hadí muž byl sice poražen, ale bude se mstít. Soustřeďte se na něj, a stejně tak na veškeré útoky shora. To je samozřejmě jen tvůj skromný názor,“ zazubil se.

Nechal loutku, aby ninju pustila. Yuura si automaticky přitiskl dlaň ke zranění na břiše, pohlédl Sasorimu do tváře a přikývl. Bolest necítil. Odklopýtal se pryč. Sasori si mezitím otřel zakrvavené ostří katany a odvolal Kazekageho.

„Zabil’s mi hada,“ ozvalo se mu za zády.

„Tvého-?“ zarazil se a zmateně na Orochimara pohlédl. „Ah. Omlouvám se. Víš, že nesnáším hady. Vypadal jedovatě a zíral na mě, co jiného jsem měl dělat?“ Starší ninja si odfrkl. Rozhlédl se kolem sebe.

„Kampak zmizel uprchlík?“ sykl. „Snad jsi ho nenechal jít?“ Sasori v náhlém momentu úleku očekával tiše dodané _‚zase‘_ , ale vzápětí se uklidnil, že Orochimaru o učitelce neví, nemůže vědět. Uvolnil se, veškerých známek nervozity se násilím zbavil.

„Cestoval pískem,“ začal pomalu, vpašoval do hlasu tolik nadšení, aby Orochimaru pochopil, že se chystá ke svému proslovu, oslavujícím všechny neobyčejně užitečné techniky a schopnosti. „Něco takového v mé sbírce nesmí chybět,“ pokračoval s rozzářenýma očima, divoce gestikuloval, když popisoval své útrapy, zatímco se topil v písku. Věděl, že o tom Orochimaru ví. Dal mu šanci se o tom zmínit. Ale nic. Orochimaru pochmurně mlčel a občas otráveně zabručel. Žil teď s vědomím, že Sasorimu přibyl další svitek, který si pak po návratu rozbalí a začne pracovat na nové loutce.

Jejich mise se nezdařila, ale loutkář se cítil, jako by nad něčím zvítězil. Byl to svým způsobem úspěšný den. Vysvětlit to Peinovi nebude jednoduché, ale měl v rukávu pár triků, jak toho dosáhnout. Bok po boku kráčeli zpátky do úkrytu, a Sasori mezitím dál nadšeně povídal o svém umění a v duchu se tetelil nad každým otráveným zamračením, které mu jeho kolega věnoval.

***

„Zaplaval sis v písku?“ To byla první věta, která ho přivítala zpátky doma. Nestihl se ani pozastavit nad faktem, že teď tu nehostinnou jeskyni nazýval domovem, když se mu před očima vynořil Kakuzu, zcela zjevně k smrti znuděný. Loutkář si rukou pročísl vlasy a rozkašlal se.

„No jo,“ zachraptěl, když pár zrníček vdechl.

„Hádám, že jdete s prázdnou,“ poznamenal maskovaný ninja, když kolem něj neslyšně proplul Orochimaru, ztracen ve vlastních myšlenkách. Zvědavě na loutkáře pohlédl. Oči mu pobaveně zářily a po dlouhé době se vrátil relativně nezraněný. Snad se s tím hadím neřádem konečně dohodli na nějaké taktice… ne. Sasori vypadal jako kocour, který si vymáchal čumák v krému. Tohle nebyla radost z porozumění, ale z pomsty.

„Dal’s mu ochutnat vlastní medicínu?“ zeptal se tiše. Orochimaru nebyl zraněný, a jako vždy se vracel v lepším stavu než jeho parťák, ale i tak z něj sálal vztek. Nemohl říct, že by k němu cítil nějaké sympatie. Upřímně mu přebíhal po zádech mráz, kdykoli kolem něj ten chlap byť jenom prošel, a kdyby si měl vybrat, koho z těch dvou by radši viděl živého, nerozmýšlel by se dlouho.

Ještě ráno na něj to štěně házelo prosebné pohledy a teď…

Sasori se znovu zazubil. Nemohl si pomoct. Cítil se najednou o tolik lehčí, smířenější. Vracel se do úkrytu ze své vlastní vůle. Měl tady své místo. Jeho loutky tady měly své místo, jeho umění tady mohlo růst.

„Připravil jsem ho o hračku,“ řekl tajemně.

„Takže ho zvládneš,“ odvětil maskovaný ninja, ale znělo to příliš jako otázka na to, aby ji Sasori ponechal bez odpovědi.

„Nelíbí se mi, že v tomhle nemám slovo,“ přiznal. „Spíše si zavazíme, než bychom si pomáhali. Navíc…“ zmlkl a promnul si špinavé dlaně.

Kakuzu si vzpomínal na ty dvě noci, kdy se chodbami úkrytu nesl Sasoriho křik, výsledek neúnavného a zdánlivě nekonečného deliria, ze kterého se nemohl dostat. Rozdrcená klíční kost by mohla být naprostou banalitou, ale všechno se zkomplikovalo, když se úlomky dostaly tam, kam neměly. Navíc to nebylo poprvé, co loutkář blouznil v horečkách, zatímco Orochimaru vyprávěl, jak se jej marně snažil ubránit.

Kakuzu, přestože mu mohli být všichni ukradení a sám měl na svědomí už dva své parťáky, pociťoval v takových chvílích chuť tomu zmetkovi zakroutit krkem. Popisoval Sasoriho boj jako nezodpovědný, jeho pohyby jako zbrklé a jeho mysl jako příliš nesystematickou a předvídatelnou. Ale on loutkáře znal; jeho bojovou taktiku i pár myšlenek a názorů. Věděl, na co si Sasori zvykl a stejně tak věděl, že Orochimaru mu poskytoval pravý opak, a snad dokonce vědomě.

Připadalo mu to jako nevhodný způsob, jak někoho donutit odejít, přiznat porážku a vlastní maličkost. Kdyby takové chování pozoroval u sebe, jasně by věděl, čeho chce dosáhnout – dát najevo nespokojenost s tím, že je někdo méně zkušený na stejné úrovni jako on, že je placen stejně, zachází se s ním jako jemu rovným. Vystavil by takového člena nebezpečí a pak ho nechal schytat všechny rány, aby si uvědomil, že nemá na to, aby se o sebe postaral sám. Možná by tak chtěl někoho přinutit cítit pokoru, kdyby snad měl někdy takovou potřebu.

Ale když se tak rozhlížel po ostatních členech, všichni z nich to v sobě měli, až na pár výjimek; tedy Hidana bylo nemožné dotlačit k pokoře, protože byl oproti ostatním nedotknutelný. Deidara byl donucen tak, jak tomu u mladých a zbrklých ninjů, přesvědčených o vlastní nesmrtelnosti a nezastavitelnosti, bývá – jeho vlastní ostudou a ponížením. Itachi s Kisamem ve všech vzbuzovali takovou hrůzu, že si na ně nikdo netroufal.

Sasori měl kdesi hluboko v sobě povědomí o vlastní křehkosti, a sice se musel hodně přemlouvat, aby dal pokoru najevo tam, kde na tom záleželo, ale dokázal to. Nepletl se do cesty svým nadřízeným, nebyl pomstychtivý (tedy Konan měla jistotu, že se nikdy nepokusí o odvetu, protože už ho jednou na lopatky dostala a to on respektoval), možná trochu ješitný, jak se teď na něj díval. Ke všem se choval s chladným odstupem, ale zároveň jakousi zdvořilostí, kterou nikoho nemohl urazit.

Kakuzu neměl pocit, že by potřeboval nějakou lekci, ne, když byl členem tak dlouho, a když se tolikrát osvědčil jako schopný bojovník, důvěryhodný partner. Nemyslel si, že by měl kdokoli právo poukazovat na jeho nedostatky tak nevybíravým způsobem, natož aby ten někdo byl nejnovější člen. A jistě, Orochimaru byl sice kapacita a bez zkušeností taky nebyl, ale byl to on, komu chyběla úcta a respekt, ta schopnost splynout s prostředím.

Kakuzemu nikdy nevěnoval pozornost, snad protože mu nepřišel dostatečně zajímavý, nebo byl příliš tvrdohlavý, zatímco Sasori byl sice paličák, ale celý se rozzářil a _zpřístupnil_ , kdykoli se objevil někdo s inovativním smýšlením, s něčím, co by probudilo jeho vědeckého ducha. Nějaké hypotetické nesmysly a teorie a sestavování a vymýšlení, to bylo ostatním upřímně ukradené, a nejvíc právě Kakuzemu. On měl rád věci, které už si vyzkoušel, které fungovaly, které ho udržovaly naživu. Staral se, aby nebyl příliš předvídatelný, ale zároveň se nepouštěl do žádných výzkumů. Možná proto si Orochimaru nikoho jiného než loutkáře nevšímal, ale pak nedávalo smysl, proč se snažil jedinou spřízněnou duši dohnat do hrobu. Něco tím musel sledovat.

„Mám ho sejmout?“ zeptal se vážně. Mladší ninja se uchechtl. Rozhodl se to brát jako vtip.

„Šetři síly. Budeš je teď potřebovat,“ ušklíbl se. „Co si sám počneš?“

„Neprovokuj,“ zavrčel Kakuzu. „Nebo sejmu tebe.“ Sasori se v odpověď jenom zasmál, a vydal se dovnitř úkrytu, aby ze sebe konečně smyl všechen ten písek.


End file.
